


Sincerely, Yours

by Beanno28, Megz1985



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, No research about what actually happens in the army, Please Trust Us, Power Bottom Harry, Reported MIA, Soldier AU, Soldier Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz1985/pseuds/Megz1985
Summary: Prompt: Historical AU where Louis is a soldier on his way to first deployment and Harry is working at a diner. They meet there when Louis is waiting for the bus, Harry tries to cheer Louis up and agrees to write to him while he's deployed because Louis doesn't have anyone else to write to. People kinda make fun of Harry for writing to (and falling for) a virtual stranger but otherwise everything is great until Louis stops writing. AKA travelin' soldier by the Dixie Chicks but gay and with a happy ending.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87
Collections: Bottom Harry Fic Fest





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun co-writing this story in a new way, we hope you enjoy reading it just as much.
> 
> Thank you to whoever submitted this prompt, I loved it. I hope you don't mind that I took a few chances to slightly change a little bit.

Harry had been working on payroll and ordering stock all morning. He had to get out of the office and away from the computer screen or he felt he might go cross eyed. He saved his work, shut off the computer monitor and threw his favourite cardigan back on as he headed out of his office.

“Would you like me to make you a tea, Mr. Styles?” Victoria, one of the waitresses, asked as he walked through the door and behind the counter.

“That would be lovely, Victoria.” Harry gave her a friendly smile and thanked her.

Harry took a quick walk around behind the counter to make sure everything was stocked and cleaned. It hadn’t been overly busy so far so he wasn’t surprised to find that everything was in order.

Victoria came up beside him and handed him a cup of tea, made just the way he liked it.

“Thanks,” he said, taking a sip, “perfect as always. How are the wedding plans coming along?”

Harry always took pride in remembering the small details his employees shared with him. It was something his mother taught him when he first showed interest in taking over the family business.

He stood and listened to Victoria excitedly talk about her upcoming wedding with genuine interest. Everyone who knew Harry, knew how much he enjoyed weddings and love stories.

Once he checked in with all of his workers, Harry decided to make himself something to eat. A quick and simple sandwich would do with a second cup of tea. He sat at the counter in the dining room and ate while looking through the news.

The first thing he decided to do once back in his office was to look through the applications he had received. Since Victoria was getting married in a few months and had asked for some time off, Harry figured it would be a perfect time to hire a new part-time waitress and another cook.

A knock at the door interrupted him, he looked up to see one of his cooks standing in the doorway.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Styles, there is a woman out front asking to speak with you.”

“You know I have an open door policy, Jack. Did she happen to say what it’s about?”

“No but she does have a stack of flyers in her arms so I’m guessing it has something to do with that.”

“Okay, thanks,” Harry set the papers in his hands down and stood up from his desk.

“Good day, Ma’am,” Harry stuck his hand out to the woman Jack had pointed to, “I’m Harry Styles, you asked to speak with me.”

“Yes,” the woman said in a loud, boisterous voice, “I am here from the local recruitment office and am just asking local businesses if I can hang up a poster. We are looking to recruit some men and women to join the army.”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded, “I am always in support of our troops. How does right in that window sound?” Harry asked, pointing to the window just inside the front door.

“Fantastic, thank you Mr. Styles.”

“My pleasure. Thank you for your service to our country,” Harry said as he took a poster from her hand and said goodbye.

Once the woman was gone, Harry promptly hung the poster in the window where he said he would. He turned around to head back to his office, figuring he should look through the rest of the applications when he heard a soft, quiet voice call him.

“Excuse me, sir,” the voice said, “I hate to bother you… Uh… Harry Styles was it?”

Harry turned around to see a beautiful man, maybe a year or two older than himself, sitting alone at a booth. The man had wispy brown hair that was mostly covered by an army hat. He seemed to be dressed in full uniform and his gorgeous blue eyes were looking up at Harry.

“Ah, yes, that’s me,” Harry answered.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I heard the way you were talking to that lady from the recruitment office and wondered if you had a moment to sit down and talk with me.”

He took a quick glance around and found everything still under control before agreeing and took a seat across from the man. Harry reached his hand forward to introduce himself.

“Harry Styles, as you know. Welcome to my family’s diner, how can I help you?”

Harry watched as the man across from him grew nervous, looking down where he was fiddling with the tea bag in his mug. Harry just waited patiently until the man spoke.

“You’re likely to think I’m weird but I really just need someone to talk to. Not about anything specific,” the man slowly looked up at Harry as he spoke. “ I guess I should start by introducing myself, I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis stuck a hand out and Harry accepted it, he gave a nice firm handshake back. Harry couldn’t help but notice the softness of Louis' hands.

“Nice to meet you, Louis.”

Louis smiled at Harry, “I’ve just recently finished boot camp and am being deployed overseas. I’ve got some time before the bus picks me up, I’m alone and could use a distraction.”

“I.. I uh…” Harry stopped to think for a moment so he wouldn’t keep stuttering over his words. “Give me a few minutes to close up my office and talk to the manager. I know a place where we can go and talk for awhile.”

“That sounds perfect actually,” Louis nodded.

Without another word, Harry got up from the booth and went back to his office to close it up for the day. After locking the office, he touched base with the manager to let them know he was leaving for the day. By the time he was ready to leave, Louis had finished his tea and gathered up his belongings.

“You ready to go?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded and stood before he followed Harry out the door.

***

**Louis** ’ **POV**

As they stepped through an old wooden gate and let it slam closed behind them, Louis took a look around him in silence.

The first thing Louis noticed is that the garden they were standing in was hidden by beautiful giant green bushes. In the very centre was a gigantic old tree and hung from the tree was a wooden swing.

Harry walked over to the swing, took a seat and scooched to the right. He looked over his shoulder to Louis, beckoning him closer.

“Come swing with me,” Harry said softly.

Louis looked at his feet, suddenly feeling like maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He followed a random stranger into some secret garden, where no one could hear him scream. _What if this guy is a complete psycho?_

“Louis,” Harry called him again, “are you coming? We can go back to the diner if you want. I just thought this would be a better place to talk.”

“It’s fine,” Louis relaxed a little and took the empty seat beside Harry.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Louis decided that he had nothing to lose. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“What wasn’t?” Harry inquired.

“They were all supposed to come with me, I never would have signed up if I knew I’d have to leave them behind. How could I be so stupid and leave them like this, not after what happened,” Louis wiped a stray tear that ran down his cheek.

“Who?”

“My sisters and my little brother. I can’t believe they actually thought I would forget about them after everything we’ve been through. They are all I have left and now I feel like I don’t have them anymore either.”

“Can you tell me what happened, Louis? I mean only if you feel comfortable.”

Louis kicked the ground underneath them, trying to decide what he wanted to say. “My mum had cancer, it was aggressive as all hell and before we knew it she was gone, we were figuring out how to be a family again without her, when my eighteen year old sister, suddenly died as well.” Louis muttered. 

Harry looked like he was about to say something, so Louis continued before he could, if he didn’t say this now, he wasn’t going to. 

“I’d already enlisted and the call came just a couple weeks after Fiz passed. I had to take it, you get that right? The money is good and my sisters and brother will be taken care of. But now I’m leaving, Lottie will have to take care of them all by herself. But I’m doing this for them, it’s always for them, why can’t she see that?” 

Harry opened his mouth like he was going to speak then closed it again. Louis knew he threw a lot of information at him very quickly so he sat quietly, waiting for Harry to absorb it all.

“I mean, I don’t really know them but I can understand why you feel you have to do this. I guess I can also see their side as well,” Harry shifted in his seat so he could see Louis better. “It sounds like you’ve all been through so much and everyone deals with grief differently.”

“Didn’t realize the diner guy was a therapist,” Louis muttered under his breath. “this was a bad idea.”

Louis got up off the swing and made to leave when he felt Harry grab a hold of his arm.

“Wait, I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry’s face fell and looked sad. “I know you don’t know me but please hear me out.”

Louis pulled his arm out of Harry’s grasp but turned and decided to give Harry the chance to finish. “Go ahead.”

“All I was getting at was that for you, being able to ensure that they have enough money for what they need is how you are taking care of them.”

“Exactly, why can’t they see that?”

“To them it’s not about the money, I think. I feel like they just want you to be there with them, to be safe. I’m not saying that one is more right or more wrong, it just sounds like you are all dealing with it differently. You’re all dealing with two huge losses and that’s always difficult.”

“You’re right, I just don’t know how else to help them really, and this is something I’ve always wanted to do. It’s just all a bit shit because now I don’t have anyone to write a letter home to.” 

Louis watched as Harry slowly walked toward him, he looked a little nervous. When Harry was finally standing directly in front of him, Louis saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small piece of paper.

“Here, you can write to me if you want,” Harry hands Louis a scrunched up ball of paper and shrugs.

Louis gave Harry a sideways glance, “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Harry reached out and took the paper back from Louis and straightened it out on his pant leg before handing it back to Louis.

“It’s a receipt, it has the diner’s address on the top,” Harry rolled his eyes, being just as sarcastic as Louis.

***

**Harry’s POV**

A month later, Harry walked into work later than usual. He said hi to all of the customers before heading behind the counter to make himself tea.

“Morning, Harry,” a familiar voice said behind him.

“Morning, Victoria. How was the early shift?”

“Busier than usual actually, just starting to calm down.”

“Good news,” Harry smiled and picked up his mug. “Anything, I need to take care of immediately?”

“Nah, everything is good. I put all the mail on your desk for you though.”

“Thanks, Victoria. You know where to find me if I’m needed.”

Harry said good morning to the rest of his employees on the way to his office. He set his mug on a clear space in the corner of his desk before he turned on his computer and took a seat.

While his computer started up, he decided to deal with his mail. He picked up the stack of various things and first threw away all the junk mail before actually looking at the others.

He got halfway through the pile when he saw a letter from the army base just over an hour away. Curious about what it could be, he set all the other stuff aside so he could open it.

It was a letter from Louis, to say he was surprised was a bit of an understatement. He never thought Louis would keep the receipt nevermind follow through and actually write a letter.

_Dear, Harry_

_Harry,_

_Hi, Harry,_

_I hope this isn’t too weird and you meant it when you said I could write to you. If it is, feel free to burn this and never write to me, I’ll get the message and stop bothering you, promise._

_I wasn’t going to even write to you in the first place, because all my bunkmates have long-term girlfriends and wives to write home to, but I don’t have anyone and it just felt weird. But then I decided I have nothing to lose and the worst that will happen is I never hear back from you. So here we are._

_I feel like it’s so obvious to everyone here that I’m gay, they haven’t said anything, but I’m terrible at hiding it and I can just tell they know._

_Ignore that..._

_The trip out here took longer than I expected and getting settled into our bunkers was a mess. There was a ton of confusion on who was sleeping where and two of the other guys even got in a fight over a bunk. So far it isn’t what I expected, and I just want to come home. We won’t get sent out on an actual mission for at least another week, and quite honestly I don’t think I can play another game of cards with Jack and Ian without wanting to scream._

_Anyways, I should go and eat dinner before the other guys eat it all, write to you soon._

_Louis_

_P.S. I just realized I’m an asshole and never asked about you. How are you doing Harry? How’s the diner? What are things like back home? Anything else I should know? Okay I’m really ending this now, bye._

Harry set the letter down on the desk in front of him and smiled to himself. After he watched Louis get on the bus that one day, he never gave it another thought. It never occurred to him that Louis might actually write to him.

He immediately started digging through his drawers to look for a piece of lined paper and a pen. Setting everything aside, he started to write.

**Hey Louis,**

**First of all, I never would have offered my address if I didn’t want you to use it. I mean, I wasn’t sure if you would actually take me up on it but I don’t mind at all. I hope you continue to write to me when you can, I love getting mail.**

**It must be hard to see everyone around you writing letters to loved ones, I’m glad to be your loved one though. That sounds awkward, my sarcasm and stupid faces don’t come across through letters, so just ignore that please. I’m happy to be the person you can write to.**

**I am curious as to what your trip there was like, what being there is like. I’ve never had any experience with the military before so it is all new to me. Tell me about it,** **Lou** **Louis. Do you really have to eat rations like they say? Can you hear gun fire from where you are staying? Have you got to shoot anyone or have you seen anyone else get shot? Is there like a soldier’s hospital there with people who have missing body parts and such?**

**Sorry, I got carried away and shouldn’t have asked those questions so just ignore them.**

**I suggest you talk all the guys into playing strip poker, they must all be fit and good to look at at least! What other things do you like to do? I could send you a package or something maybe, some of your favourite snacks or something to draw with, a journal?. Tell me what you like to do and I’ll see what I can do!**

**Please don’t think you’re an asshole, this whole situation is about you really so we don’t have to talk about me at all.**

**The past month I’ve been feeling pretty good actually, the diner has been steady mostly. I have a bunch of interviews tomorrow. One of my best waitresses is getting married this summer and I need to hire at least one new part time waitress, to cover when she’ll be away. Nothing else has been happening around here though.**

**I hope to hear from you soon**

**Talk to you soon**

**It was good to hear from you,**

**Harry**

That night, on his way to take the deposit to the bank, Harry dropped his letter off at the post office.

The next day saw Harry busy with interviews, causing him to forget about Louis once again. By the time Harry made it home at the end of the night he was exhausted and fell asleep with his clothes still on.

***

Over the course of the next month, Harry remained busy. Things at the diner picked up and he had hired a new waitress and a new cook so he was working overtime to train them both. Lucky for him they were quick to pick it up and didn’t make extra work for anyone.

Another month or so had passed before Harry received another letter from Louis.

_Hey Harry,_

_I love getting mail too, so expect to hear from me often._

_I’m glad things at the diner are going good. How did your interviews for a new waitress go? I hope you can find a decent replacement._

_You don’t have to send me anything other than the letters, but a journal or a sketchbook would be cool and would help pass the time_ _so I don’t feel so lonely_ _. And I would kill for a decent chocolate bar some days._

_I’d be in for a good game of strip poker, but the lads are all too faithful to their women for that, maybe you and I should play a round or two when I get home. ;)_

_I know you’re just asking but if it’s all the same I don’t really want to talk about all the military stuff in these letters. I get enough of that everyday on the ground._

_But I miss home Harry. I miss my sisters and my little brother. I hate that I’m missing the little twins growing up. I hate that I’m not there for the girls for the day to day stuff._

_But I don't really want to talk about me right now. Tell me more about you, do you have any brothers or sisters? What’s your favourite thing to do when you’re not working. What shows are you watching on tv right now?_

_Thanks for writing back._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Louis_

He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face after reading Louis’ letter, until his heart sank. Reading about Louis missing his family broke Harry’s heart just a little. There must be something he could do, he would come up with a solution later.

Picking up a blank sheet of paper and a pen, Harry got to work, writing a response.

**Lou,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I think by the time it reaches you they will have given you something to do so I hope you are at least keeping safe and busy. I also hope the other stuff I sent you made it intact.**

**I did end up hiring a new waitress and so far she is pretty decent. I also ended up hiring help for the kitchen. Zayn is the guy’s name and he has a jawline for days. He is well fit and good with** **his hands** **a knife. No need to be jealous though because I have a strict no dating employees policy. I am also pretty sure he is seeing someone. In all honesty though, I’m really just kidding about the whole thing and hope it gave you a laugh.**

**Poker really isn’t my game so I’m not sure that playing a game of strip poker would be in my best interests. You would be the only one benefiting from that. Might have to start working out though, at least give you something nice to look at. My friend, Liam, has been trying to get me to work out with him for a couple years, and I think I’ll finally take him up on that.**

**More about me, huh? Well, I have one sister, Gemma, who is a couple years older than me. People say we look alike and like our mum, Anne. I can’t see it** **but maybe you can be the judge of that, I’ll have to show you a picture or introduce you** **. My parents got divorced when I was young and my mum remarried a few years ago, my step-dad is a great guy named Robin.**

**I’m honestly not sure what I like to do outside of work, feels like I’m always here. I used to play guitar and piano a lot. Haven’t really made time for it in a while, life got in the way I guess. Before I took over for Mum, I used to spend a lot of time writing silly songs.**

**You can’t laugh when I tell you that I am a big fan of rom coms. I’m a sappy guy and love a good love story, what can I say?**

**If it helps, I’d love to hear more about your brother and sisters.**

**Well, I’d better stop writing here, I do have work to get to. I had someone call in sick so I’ve got floor duty tonight, here’s hoping I don’t spill anything on anyone!**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**H**

The next day, Harry left his house early so he had time to stop at the store before work. He parked his truck at the diner and walked down the street. He stopped to say hi to one of his mum’s friends, promising to stop by soon and fix her shed for her.

He wandered up and down the aisles of the store, finally finding what he was looking for. He picked up a sketchbook and ran his hands across the cover before tucking it under his arm. Sitting next to it on the shelf were pencils and coloured pencils, he picked up a package of both.

Standing in front of the cash, he set his things down and stepped back to look over the options of chocolate bars they had. Deciding not to overthink it, he picked up a few different choices and put them on the counter as well.

After he paid for his things he made his way back down the street to the diner. 

Inside, everyone was cheerful and busy. He made his rounds, chatting with a few of his regular customers and checking on all his staff before heading to the office.

He set his bag on the desk, hung up his coat and turned on the computer. Finding a box in the storage room, Harry brought it to the office and carefully took the things he’d bought out of the bag and set them in the box. He pulled the letter he had written the day before out of a drawer and placed it on the top then closed the box and taped it up.

***

Saturday morning came and Harry found himself laying in bed awake. He looked at the clock and it was only 6:00, he had a few hours before he had to get to the diner. Deciding to get up and eat, Harry threw on a pair of joggers and a shirt he found on the floor.

First he put on the kettle and reached down his favourite mug for tea. He made eggs and toast for himself and sat down at his table, reading the newspaper while he ate.

As he was just putting his dishes in the sink, deciding he would wash them later, the phone rang. Harry jogged over to the counter it sat on to answer it.

“Morning,” Harry said with a still slightly groggy morning voice.

“Harry,” Liam’s familiar voice was loud and way too enthusiastic for this time of day, “I’m glad you’re up, was hoping you’d finally take me up on my offer for morning jog?”

“You know what, Liam,” Harry sounded rather decisive, “I think I will today, I’ll change quick and be ready when you get here.”

“Seriously?” Liam sounded unsure.

“I know, I know,” Harry smiled into the phone, “I need to get a life and working out with you is going to be the first step.”

“That’s great, H, see you in a few.”

It doesn’t take long for Harry to change into his old work out shorts and a different shirt that’s clean. Truth be told, he is surprised his shorts from high school still fit him, he has put on a few pounds since then.

Harry is just tying his shoes when Liam barges into his house, barely missing smacking Harry in the head with the door.

“Oh, sorry H,” Liam apologized as he placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry waved him off, “m’alright. Let’s go.”

They jogged for an hour, Liam stopping when they reached Harry’s door again. Encouraging Harry to stretch out his muscles before he stopped completely.

“Hey H,” Liam started, “do you have any plans for tonight? We should go out, get some drinks or something.”

“Can’t tonight, Li, sorry.” Harry stood up and stretched out his back. “I am helping in the kitchen at lunch today and then have to put in an order.”

“No problem, we need to do something soon though. We haven’t really hung out in a while, miss your ugly face.”

“That we do, I’ll schedule someone else in for next weekend and we can do something Friday night. I’m taking the weekend of your birthday off though because we are going out drinking, my friend.”

Liam laughed, “sounds good and yes we certainly are. You are going to get loaded with me, right shit faced.”

“Sounds like a plan, Li.”

Harry went inside and made his way to the bedroom and stripped his clothes off before walking naked to the bathroom. He showered and cleaned himself, dressed for work and drove himself in.

The day went by quickly and before he knew it, he was sitting alone in his office. Everyone else had gone home long ago and he was just about finished with his work for the day.

His eyes were burning as he stared at the computer screen. One last click and the order was sent, he could finally go home.

The next week flew by without much out of the ordinary happening. As promised, Harry made sure he was off early Friday and wouldn’t have to go in on Saturday at all.

By the time Harry got out of work on Friday, he had just enough time to shower and change. He and Liam were going to have dinner across town before going to the local pub for a few drinks. Liam had mentioned that he wanted to introduce him to someone he had recently started seeing.

Dinner with Liam was great, as always. The food was tasty and Liam insisted on paying. Their conversation flowed easily about things happening in their lives. Harry told Liam about the new employees, especially the handsome new cook with the jawline. Harry was positive Zayn was Liam’s type and told him he would introduce them if things didn’t work out with this guy they were going to meet.

Harry had decided it would be better to keep his letters with Louis to himself. He wasn’t sure Liam would understand it.

When they reached the pub, Harry went in first and scanned the building. He was surprised to see Zayn sitting at a table alone.

“Give me a sec will ya, Li,” Harry tapped Liam’s hard stomach as he turned to walk away, “just want to pop over and say hi to someone.”

“Sure, come find me when you’re done.”

Harry walked in front of Liam a few paces and made his way over to where Zayn was sitting. As Harry approached, Zayn smiled and stood up. Harry put out his hand for a quick shake. The other man must not have seen him since he walked right past Harry.

Harry spun himself around and watched where Zayn was going. To his surprise, Zayn walked up to Liam and the two men hugged and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Huh,” Harry said to himself as he watched them greet each other.

Soon enough, Zayn and Liam came walking back to the table Harry was now sat at just staring at them.

“Sorry to be rude, Mr. Styles,” Zayn began, “I was waiting on my boyfriend.”

At the name, Harry watched both men look at each other with silly little grins on their faces.

“No problem, Zayn,” Harry reassured him, “best not keep a fine man like Liam waiting.”

Harry smiled as Zayn’s eyes went wide and he looked between Harry and Liam.

“You know Liam?” Zayn asked.

“Harry,” Liam said before Harry had a chance to explain, “how do you know Zayn?”

“Li, I’d like you to meet my new cook,” Harry smiled toward him, “Zayn, Liam is one of my best friends, I've known him for years and it looks like I am here to meet you too actually.”

“This is jawline, Harry?” Liam pointed toward Zayn’s face.

“Shut up, Liam,” Harry shushed him, feeling his face growing red, “yes, this is him.”

“If this is like weird or whatever, Mr. Styles, I can leave and let you have your night, I don’t mind,” Zayn offered, shifting in his seat.

“Don’t be silly Zayn, the first round is on me.” Harry spoke loudly as he stood up to head to the bar.

A few moments later, Harry set three beers on the table and sat back down, handing them out.

“Look, Zayn, I’ve told you already,” Harry pointed his open beer toward him, “the name’s Harry not Mr. Styles.”

“I can do that, Mr. Styles, erm, Harry.” Zayn said before he took a drink.

Harry quickly finished off his beer and downed two shots of tequila before sitting down across from Liam and Zayn with a new drink in his hand.

“Okay,” Harry looked between them both, “I’m ready, let’s all be friends now, ya?”

Liam laughed, “you need to get out more H.”

“Yay, thanks,” Harry rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of his drink, “I’m aware I have no friends and spend far too much time at work, thanks for pointing it out.”

“Come on, Harry,” Liam tilted his head and leaned forward on the table, “you know I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry waved him away, “what have you been up to?”

“Spending most of my free time with jawline, actually.” Liam gave Harry a smirk.

Harry knew his face was going red, could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

“He is actually really artistic, amazing really.” Liam gushed.

“Oh yeah?” Harry looked interested, “What kind of things do you, Zayn?”

“Paint mostly, just a hobby though since I really want to be a chef.”

“Well, you are certainly off to a good start. I’d love to see some of your work sometime.” Harry finished his drink.

“Harry, you should hang one of Zayn’s paintings in the diner.” Liam grew excited at the idea.”

“Have to take a look first, can’t see why we couldn’t though.”

“Really, Mr. Styles?” Zayn said almost mockingly.

“Fuck off with that,” Harry was beginning to slur his words, “Hey, why don’t we dance?”

“You’re seriously that drunk already, H?” Liam raised his eyebrows.

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean, I can dance.”

Liam turned to Zayn and whispered something Harry couldn’t make out and the two laughed. When Liam pulled away, Zayn got up and followed Harry back to the bar.

“I thought we were dancing, Mr. Styles?”

“Just for that you’re buying my next drink and it’s going to be a double!” Harry slurred some more and ordered another drink.

***

Harry woke up the next morning early, his head felt like it was being squeezed by a vice of some sort. He opened his eyes and could see through the window that the sun was just starting to rise.

As he sat up he noticed he had slept in his clothes and just felt like crap. He also hadn’t properly gotten into his bed, the blankets were all still underneath him and partly made.

He stood up to go relieve himself in the bathroom but when he did, the nausea in his stomach rose to the top. Harry ran to the bathroom and made it just in time.

When he was finished, he stared at himself in the mirror, he was a hot mess. He looked exactly like he felt.

Thankful he had the forethought to make sure he had today off, especially considering he had no memory of the previous night, he declared it a day of self love.

First thing he was going to do was take something for his head and grab some water. Second, he needed a long, hot shower to wash away the night before.

Feeling the tiniest bit better, Harry made himself a piece of dry toast in an attempt to settle his stomach. When he was finished he poured himself another glass of water and walked back to his room, still naked and climbed back into bed for some more sleep.

A few hours later, at least from what Harry could tell, he woke to his curtains being pushed open and bright rays of sunshine beaming in. He instantly covered his head with the blanket.

“What the hell are you doing, trying to kill me?” he yelled.

“I’ve come to check on you, dear,” the voice sounded like his mum.

“Mum?”

“Yeah, what did you think I was going to do when you skipped out on our breakfast this morning?”

“Shit,” Harry had forgotten that he had plans with his mum today, “first of all can you lower your voice, I’ve got a headache. Second, could you please shut the curtains before I burn to death.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, dear,” Anne said as she walked over to Harry’s bed. “Been out drinking have you? No matter, it’s time to get your arse outta bed and start the day.”

The next thing Harry felt was the cool air around him as his mum whipped the blankets completely off his bed and tossed them onto the ground.

“Mum, leave me alone, now I’m cold,” he whined.

“Nice bum you’ve got there,” Anne snickered, “it’s been awhile since I’ve seen it but it’s just as cute as I remember.”

“MUM!” Harry yelled as he scrambled to cover his bum while continuing to lay on his stomach.

Anne left Harry’s room after that and he could hear her move about in his kitchen. He knew that she wouldn’t stop and there was no point going back to sleep. He dragged himself up and pulled on a pair of comfy joggers, thankful he didn’t feel nauseous anymore.

When he finally made his way to the kitchen, he immediately took a seat on the other side of the island and took a sip of the fruit juice his mum handed him.

“Who did you go out with last night?” Anne asked as she moved about cooking bacon and eggs.

“Liam, he wanted to introduce me to his new boyfriend.”

“How lovely, I am looking forward to the day that I get introduced to a special someone as well.”

“Mum, please don’t pester me about finding someone,” Harry groaned. “I’m hungover and not in the mood to argue. To be honest I don’t remember much about the night or even getting home at all.”

“I’m glad you were with Liam then, love. He is a good man and always makes sure you get home safely.”

“It’s why I drank so much, I am an adult you know.”

“Oooo,” Anne pointed a finger to the sky, seeming to have remembered something, “Sophie called and said that Meredith’s son is sick and she can’t come in. I told her not to worry that you would cover her shift this afternoon.”

Harry groaned and put his head on his arms and laid them on the countertop. This day was already not turning out how he planned.

He ate the breakfast his mum set in front of him and they chatted about how things were going at the diner. Anne asked what Harry does when he isn’t at work and he told her about Louis coming in and how they have been writing letters back and forth.

Harry divulged that the situation with Louis and his siblings didn’t sit well with him and he wished there was something he could do to help them out. Anne suggested he give them some free meals at the diner.

“That’s brilliant, Mum!” Harry excitedly exclaimed.

“Just a thought really, I suppose you’d have to find them first,” Anne pointed out. “I just ask that you be careful when you’re meddling in other people’s lives. There is a line and I don’t want you crossing it, love.”

“I won’t, Mum,” Harry grinned, “Louis is doing something selfless and amazing for our country and his family, I know they just don’t understand each other and hopefully I can bridge the gap. He is doing it for all the right reasons and it breaks my heart when he talks about them and how much he misses them.”

“This Louis sounds like a special guy,” Anne smiled knowingly at Harry.

“He really is, I love getting letters from him. He’s such an interesting guy.”

“Mmhmm,” Anne smiles further.

***

When Harry arrives at work later that day, he feels mostly better. He still feels awful but he can push through.

It’s not overly busy at the moment but he can tell lunch had been. As soon as he unlocks his office and puts his things away, he gets busy clearing the tables.

On one trip to the back with dishes, Harry has some of Sophie’s orders to hand to the cook for her. He drops off the dishes and walks to the cook's station and hangs the orders up.

He had been so busy he hadn’t even had the chance to check in with whoever was cooking today. Deciding now was a good time, he waited around until whoever it was came back.

That’s when Zayn came out of the fridge with a handful of vegetables.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered under his breath.

The minute he saw Zayn walking towards him everything from last night came flooding back. He knew he must look like a deer in the headlights as Zayn walked closer because now that he remembered he was embarrassed how he acted. There was no way he wanted to face Zayn, it was too soon and Harry had no idea what to say.

“Mr. Styles,” Zayn nodded coyly.

Harry could sense some hesitation on Zayn’s end as well. Assuming things were fine and needing to get away, Harry pointed to the new orders and left the kitchen.

He quickly finished clearing the tables and refilled all the supplies, doing his best to avoid Zayn. He told Sophie he was fine doing the cleaning if she could handle the tables.

“Sophie,” Harry called her over for a minute, “if you’re okay handling things out here I’m going to pop into my office and get a start on some things before the dinner rush?”

“Yeah, go ahead, Harry” Sophie waved him away. “Zayn and I have it under control. We’ll call you if we need help.”

Harry smiled back at her and saw Zayn wave out of the corner of his eye, he quickly waved back before shutting himself in his office.

He threw himself in his chair and let his head bang off the desk once or twice.

“Fucking shit,” he said out loud, “I can’t believe I made such a fool of myself last night. I can’t believe I hired my best friend's boyfriend.”

_I need to tell Louis_ , Harry thought to himself as he pulled out a pen and paper.

**Louis,**

**I know this is the second time I’ve written in a row but I need to tell you about how stupid I was and what a fool I’ve made of myself. If for no other reason than to give you a laugh.**

**It started with my friend, Liam. I don’t know if I told you about him or not but he’s a really good friend. He invited me out for some drinks and wanted to introduce me to his new boyfriend, surprise he’s not straight either ha ha ha.**

**I have been telling him about Zayn and how they would be perfect for each other. I even went so far as to tell him I’d introduce them if things didn't work out with his new boyfriend.**

**Anyway, we get to the pub and Zayn is there. I ran ahead of Liam to say a quick hi to Zayn before grabbing a table with Liam. Zayn completely ignores me and walks right past. When I turned to see where he was going, he walked over to Liam and they kissed.**

**Turns out Zayn is the new boyfriend. I was going on and on to Liam about his jawline before and now Liam calls him jawline and Zayn thinks it’s hilarious. Zayn spent the whole night calling me Mr. Styles to humiliate me further.**

**To make matters worse I had way too much to drink and didn’t remember much of anything after I made Zayn buy me a double every time he didn’t call me Harry. My mum woke me up this morning and I was so hungover. She saw me laying in bed naked and commented about how long it’s been since she’s seen my bum and how it’s just as cute as she remembers, gross. At least I wasn’t lying on my back when she flipped the covers off, would’ve seen my whole package then.**

**So I ended up having to work this afternoon, I am currently hiding in my office writing to you. Zayn just happens to be working today too and the moment I saw him the whole night came flooding back to me.**

**I made a right fool of myself, Louis, and I don’t know how to not be awkward around Zayn. Never mind that Liam will completely take the piss out of me when we run tomorrow.**

**I’m a horrible dancer when I’m drunk but you can’t tell me that. I thought I was killing it and was dancing with Zayn and Liam both. Pulled off some inappropriate moves with Zayn for sure.**

**I was falling all over the place and pretty sure I landed on Zayn's lap at one point while trying to sit down.**

**What the hell am I supposed to do now? Maybe I’ll just hide out in my office until you come back and rescue me?**

**Hope it at least gave you a laugh, a story to tell to the guys there about what a fool I am.**

**Yours,**

**Harry**

**P.S. I included my home address because I think it’s better if you start sending the letters there from now on.**

**P.P.S. I look forward to hearing from you. Also, how do you feel about giving me your home address too, I’d like to drop something off to Lottie.**

Harry managed to avoid anyone for the rest of his shift and left as soon as he wasn’t needed. He didn’t even take his dinner home with him tonight, he opted to order from somewhere else instead.


	2. TWO

The next time Harry received a letter from Louis, it was at home after a busy day at work. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath with his candles to relax him. He was even more excited to have a letter to read now too and he saved the letter for the bath.

_ Mr. Styles ;) _

_ I’ve got to say I was surprised to get two letters from you back to back. But sounds like you had quite a night with Liam and Zayn, (should I be worried about Zayn?  _ _ Sounds like you were getting pretty close _ _ ). I’m kidding, but I wouldn’t worry too much about it. You were drunk, I’m sure Zayn and Liam were drunk too. It doesn’t have to be any weirder than you make it. But your story did make me laugh, so thank you.  _

_ Your mum sounds wonderful, and like someone I would get along with. When this is all over and I get home, maybe you can introduce us, and I can tell you how much you look alike. God I miss my own mum, she was my best friend H,  _ _ it’s just not fair _ _.  _

_ I also need to thank you for the package you sent with the first letter, but jeez did you leave any chocolate for anybody else? I’ve already put the sketchbook to good use. I have to guard the chocolate with my life, and I’ve already had to threaten Anderson (one of my bunkmates) for trying to steal it.  _

_ Tell you more about my sisters and brother, huh? Okay well Lottie, my oldest sister has a good head on her shoulders, but can get a little absorbed in herself, but only because she’s young. She would do anything for her family,  _ _ even giving up her own dreams to take care of them _ _. She’s got a good eye for fashion and can be lethal with a make-up brush.  _

_ Then there’s Phoebe and Daisy, sixteen with the attitude to match. They’re gorgeous (both inside and out) and unfortunately they know it too. They’ve been forced to grow up too fast after what happened with mum, and I’m afraid they’re going to resent us all in a few years for holding them back. They’re both so smart and talented, they can do whatever they put their minds to.  _

_ The baby twins, Ernest and Doris, I honestly don’t know enough about them. But they look at the world the way only kids can. The world is literally at their feet, and I hope I get the chance to know the amazing people I know they’re going to become.  _

_ Trust me when I tell you Harry, there are worse things that could happen in my life than you losing to me at strip poker. I still think we should play sometime. Maybe we could even invite Liam and Zayn to play.  _

_ I would never make fun of you for watching rom-coms, growing up with four sisters I’ve watched my fair share of them. And I’ll admit a few of them were really great but you tell anyone that and I’ll deny it. Which one is your favourite? We can watch it together when I get back, after I kick your arse at strip poker.  _ _ I’ll even let you cry on my shoulder _

_ I think you should get back into playing your guitar or the piano, and maybe you can play me a song sometime. _

_ This is getting really long, and I need to get going anyway. Thanks for letting me get this all out, you're a pretty good guy H.  _

_ Sincerely,  _ _   
_ _ Louis _

**Tommo ;)**

**I have to be honest with you Lou, your letter couldn’t have come at a better time. It was a busy day and your letter made me smile.**

**My mum is such a wonderful woman and I can’t wait for you to meet her. I know you’ll get along so well, you’ll gang up on me I just know it. We can go to her house for dinner when you're back and settled.**

**I wish I could have met your mum too, I bet you miss her a lot. She would have been proud of what you’re doing for your family. You’re a good man, Lou. I’m sure Lottie will come around.**

**I’d love to see some of your sketches, you should send me one of your favourites. I hate to even say it but Liam told me Zayn is an excellent artist and asked if I would put up one of his pieces in the diner.**

**Sorry to cause a riot over chocolate, ha ha. If you ever need or want anything, please just ask.**

**Your siblings all sound amazing and I hope to get to know them all. Where do they live?**

**There is no way I am playing strip poker with Zayn, he does not need to see me naked. Liam has seen me naked countless times so he won’t likely be interested. When I am home by myself I actually prefer to be naked. Fun fact about Harry Edward Styles for the day.**

**I love to cuddle and watch a movie, The Notebook or anything Nicholas Sparks is my favourite really. I could even cook dinner for you, whatever you’d like. If you insist, we could play strip poker. We could even do face masks, I love a good face mask.**

**I’ll pick up my instruments again, just for you! Maybe I’ll be inspired to write something, crazier things have happened.**

**It’s getting late and I should get my beauty rest. Stay safe and be careful please, hope to hear back soon.**

**Yours,**

**Harry**

_ Harry,  _

_ I’m glad my letters can make you smile. Yours definitely make my days a little brighter, I keep them in a safe place and reread them when I need a little cheering up,  _ _ god it gets so lonely out here _ _. The rest of the boys all assume I’ve got a secret lover, I won’t tell them about. But I’m the type of guy who will shout it from the rooftops once I find the one.  _

_ A home cooked meal at your mum’s (or anywhere really) sounds perfect right now. But I wouldn't want to impose on your mum like that, I’ll only go if she invites me round herself. _

_ Naked, huh? That’s a very interesting fact about you indeed young Harold. _ _ Definitely not something I think I would mind _ _.  _

_ The Notebook is a good movie. I'll give you that, and my offer to cry on my shoulder still stands. Then I’ll accept your dinner and kick your arse at strip poker, even if it is just the two of us playing. ;) I might even be persuaded into a face mask.  _

_ My sisters and brother are truly the greatest. Lottie moved back home to the house we grew up in, to be with them all after my mum, well you know what happened. So they’re all together in my childhood home, and I don’t think I’m welcome anymore.  _ _ Actually I know I’m not _ _. I hope you’re right in thinking Lottie will come around, but she’s got a stubborn streak taller than she is, we all do, got it from Mum actually. _

_ Zayn sounds like a pretty cool guy, and if his art is any good you should definitely hang it up in the diner for him. I’ll send you a sketch once I actually get one finished, but I can promise you it isn’t going to be very good.  _

_ Don’t start playing music again for me Haz, you’ve got to do it for yourself. This isn’t about me, it’s about you doing something you used to love. I can’t wait to hear you play, but I want you to do it because you love it, not because some random stranger you write letters to told you to.  _

_ I’ve got to go eat, before there’s nothing left.  _

_ Sincerely,  _ _   
_ _ Louis _

**Louis,**

**I have to tell you that for the first time your letter simply broke my heart into pieces. I am gutted more than you know.**

**First of all, you’re not some random stranger. I value your opinion and have grown awfully fond of you, I hope you know that.**

**Secondly, I refuse to believe that Lottie wouldn’t let you back home. It’s as much your home as it is hers. I look forward to meeting all your siblings one day, you sound like an incredible bunch of people. Maybe you’ll think about letting me talk to Lottie, have her round the diner and we can chat or something.**

**My mum knows all about you, well maybe not everything but she definitely hears about you. She has already told me I am to bring you around for dinner when you come home. Even went as far as telling me to find out what your favourite meal is.**

**To be truthfully honest, I rather like the secret lover bit. If I were there I would sneak into your bunk at night so we could cuddle all night. I’ve also been told I’m a nice kisser but since you can’t really kiss yourself I could be talking out of my ass. We can consider that fun fact about Harry #2, the kissing bit.**

**When you get back home, that sounds like a perfect night in with you. I happily look forward to the day when I can cry on your shoulder as we watch The Notebook and do face masks. I hope one day I will find a love like that too, so far I’ve had shit luck.**

**You should also know that I’ve taken your advice and pulled out my guitar. I’ve had to get it tuned but I am actually looking forward to seeing how much I remember. I have time to practice until we see each other again so I shouldn’t be too bad when I play for you. Maybe I’ll learn a new love song and woo you with my angelic voice ;)**

**I’ve also started to offer free meals to anyone in the army when they come to the diner. I figure if you are all willing to give your life for us and our country, the least I can do is thank you with a meal on me. Consider yourself welcome any time and it’s on me.**

**That’s all I have time for now, it’s getting late and I should sleep. Hoping this letter finds you well and brings you good spirits.**

**Yours,**

**Harry**

_ Hazza, _

_ Shit I’m an asshole, I never meant to upset you. _ __

_ For what it’s worth I value your opinion too, and you’re quickly becoming one of the most important people in my life.  _ _ Not that there’s many people vying for the top spot these days. _ __

_ Been talking to your mum about me, have you? ;) I'll have to make sure I make a good impression on her when we do get to meet. Can’t have her not approving of us being together now can we? My favourite meal has to be chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. Either that or pizza, I’ve always been a big fan of pizza. ;) _

_ Yeah, you want to be my dirty little secret, do you Harry? I wouldn’t ever say no to a good cuddle. I think the worst part about being out here is the lack of cuddles, I've always been a touchy guy. I guess I’ll have to be the judge of your kissing skills, and let you know if you’ve been lied to.  _

_ The Notebook and face masks when I get back it is then, H. With all the cuddles we could both ever want or need.  _

_ I'm glad you’ve picked up your guitar again and I look forward to your attempts at wooing me.  _ _ You should know I fall incredibly easily.  _

_ That’s a really cool thing you’re doing with the meals at the diner, Harry. Thank you it means a lot. Most of us have a hard time transitioning back to life at home after being out here, and it’s little things like that, that always make a difference. I know the first place I’ll be coming when I finally get to come home.  _

_ I’ve got to go for target practice now, and honestly there’s nothing I’d rather do less, but it’s mandatory. I’ll write to you again soon  _

_ Sincerely,  _ _   
_ _ Louis _

**Louis,**

**I am happy to hear that I am so important to you. Don't worry about my mum not loving you, she will for sure. Anne is easy to get along with and everyone seems to like her.**

**So we’re together now...**

**I’ll take you all for pizza when you're home and I’m sure Mum would love to learn how to make whatever that's called. It sounds delicious, where did you learn how to make that?**

**I think it just might be time I introduce Liam to you, spill the beans on what I’ve been up to in my spare time. He’s been asking me what I’ve been doing with my guitar out again and I kinda just talked him in circles until he forgot what he had asked.**

**Fun Fact about Harry Styles #3: I don’t think I want to be a secret, but I have always liked to get dirty.**

**How do I know you won’t just lie to me about my skills too? Not having cuddles that long would practically kill me really, they are a basic need of mine really. When Liam and I hang out, I make him give me cuddles even though he will deny it. Don’t tell Zayn about that part, not sure how he would feel about that yet. I am sure that they will both be thrilled about your offer of constant cuddles, they’ll be off the hook then.**

**I know you’ve said that you don’t want to talk about what you’re doing and the things that are happening there. I am curious about what keeps you busy, do you actually sleep at night, what sort of things do you think about?**

**Victoria just announced yesterday that she and her new husband are expecting. I love babies Lou and plan on having a house full of them one day. I want to get married outside in the garden with the sun shining wearing a floral suit and chelsea boots. The cake will be made at Cakes By Jenna, a live band will play, and everyone will blow bubbles when we walk down the aisle.**

**Sorry for getting carried away and filling you in on my life goals!**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Yours,**

**Harry**

_ Harry, _

_ Of course you’re important to me, like I’ve said your letters are what keeps me sane, and connected while I’m here.  _

_ I need your mum to approve of us so I can whisk you away somewhere when all this is over,  _ _ because I can’t lose you completely once these letters stop. _

_ It’s bold of you to assume that I can cook Hazza ;) No, I didn’t learn how to make chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. My mum used to make it all the time, (especially because I liked it so much). She really was the best, my mum, would do anything for her kids, and that often meant sacrificing things for herself, especially with five of us at home. But I might be a little biased about her.  _ _ God I miss her _ _.  _

_ Sorry I got a little off topic there, I’m a terrible cook, so I will never turn down a free meal, no matter where it comes from. Pizza sounds like the best idea, and I’m going to hold you to that pizza date Styles.  _

_ I hope I get to meet Liam for real one day, I’ve gotta let him know I plan to take very good care of his best friend.  _

_ These little facts about you get better with every letter, that last one has definitely been saved for future use. How dirty are we talking?  _

_ Trust me, the lack of cuddles is the worst part, and I am happy to sacrifice myself to constant cuddles with you so Liam no longer has to worry about it. Although I’ve finally managed to make friends with one of the guys here, his name’s Niall and he’s a pretty touchy guy. _

_ What do I do here? Mostly lay around, there’s lots of training drills, but so far we haven’t seen too much actual action. Sleep was almost impossible for the first couple weeks, but once you get used to the constant noise, and the uncomfortable bed, I actually sleep pretty well most nights. Niall and I kick a football around in our free time, and he’s actually not half bad, can mostly keep up. Can’t convince him to play strip poker either though ;). I think a lot about home, and what I’m missing with my sisters and brother. And I think about you,  _ _ and what it’s going to be like when I can finally get my hands on you _ _.  _

_ Please don’t ever apologize for getting carried away like that Haz. I’m happy to listen about your future plans,  _ _ and maybe I’ll even be a part of that dream wedding _ _. I love babies too, and wish Victoria and her husband the best with their new arrival. Coming from a big family I’ve always wanted lots of kids of my own too.  _

_ But I should end here, I promised Niall we’d play footie before dinner, talk to you soon Haz.  _

_ Sincerely,  _ _   
_ _ Louis  _

**Louis,**

**If nothing else, I am so glad that I can help you with your sanity. All things considered, that isn’t saying a whole lot since I’m pretty sure I’m not completely sane myself, so.**

**I know my mum will love you as much as I do!**

**I can’t honestly say that I have been whisked away anywhere by anyone before, I am so looking forward to that day. I guess I just haven’t met the right person until now.**

**Your mum sounds like such an amazing woman and I hate that I’ll never get to meet her. She must have been a saint putting up with you lot ;) I hope my mum can do justice with your special meal.**

**I will keep in mind your cooking skills and vow to never let you cook for me. As for the pizza date, I have only one condition; all of your siblings must be in attendance!**

**You will most definitely meet Liam and I am sure he will put you through the ringer. He’s a good guy and will need to make sure you are good on your word about taking care of me. You may want to keep in mind that I can be very needy sometimes, let’s consider that Harry Styles Fact #4.**

**So this Niall character seems like he might be the trick for getting you through, besides me obviously. For the record, I think it’s great if Niall is willing to give you some cuddles while you’re away. My only rule is that the cuddles must remain above the waist. I will happily lend my boyfriend out for cuddles especially since he claims to be so good at giving them but I have yet to find out for myself.**

**Don’t go getting too lazy on me, you need to keep those arms nice and muscley for me. You’ll need to use them to pin me down eventually as I tend to get a bit wiggly.**

**It still looks as though it's going to be a lone game of strip poker, I can’t honestly say I mind. Having too many naked men to look at would throw off my already terrible game and then I’d be the one strutting around completely naked.**

**Thinking about home and your brother and sisters makes sense. I do wonder about the specifics about you thinking about me though. By no means do I ever expect you to tell me about any of that any time soon.**

**I look forward to the day when I can take you out on a proper date, maybe I’ll even pull out all the romance for you.**

**You keep playing footie with Niall, thank him for me too will you. You keep kicking that ball around and your bum will stay nice a perky. You should also note that as I wrote that, I did in fact wiggle my eyebrows.**

**Well, I need to head to the diner now. We have a private party that is coming in for a 90th birthday celebration in a few hours and there are still a few things I need to get ready. Can’t wait to hear from you soon, take care and lots of love.**

**Yours,**

**H**

_ Haz,  _

_ I was happy to hear I’ll be the first to whisk you away somewhere, now I just need to make sure it’s worth the wait.  _

_ I know you’re joking but my mum really was a saint, because I don’t know if it’s obvious but I wasn't exactly the easiest child around. That being said I think Phoebe could have given me a run for my money as far as being a pain in the arse went. Honestly the meal sounds more complicated than it actually is, I’m positive your mum can nail it.  _

_ It’s probably safest for everyone and everything involved if I stay far away from the kitchen when cooking is happening. As for your pizza date conditions, we can ask them all to come, but I’m sure they’ll say no, _ _ if they even answer the phone _ _.  _

_ Liamo sounds like a good mate and I look forward to proving myself to him. Needy I can handle Styles, don’t you worry about that. ;) These facts get better with every letter and I have filed them all away for future use.  _

_ Niall is a good lad, and he is definitely helping me with the day to day here, he even knows that I’m gay and doesn’t care at all. Trust me all cuddles are rated PG and hands all stay above the waist and mostly to ourselves. But when you’re as good at cuddling as I am you need to share the love. Also  _ _ BOYFRIEND _ _ I’m happy to prove my cuddling skills to you anytime after I get home, fun fact about me, I can be needy too. _

_ There’s no way I can get too lazy, they keep us working pretty hard during drills, so don’t worry, I’m ready and willing to pin you down Styles, just say the word ;)  _

_ I have no issues with us having a lone game of strip poker and I’m definitely not against you strutting around naked. Especially if I have you all to myself.  _

_ You’re cute, but I’m definitely not telling you what I think about you to help me get through the day, maybe after a few real dates. Yeah thinking about home definitely helps, but it also makes me miss them all that much more.  _

_ Niall says you’re welcome, he has no problems helping keep me in shape, but he’s asking for a home cooked meal in return. I’m not sure how or when he plans on cashing it in, but that’s his problem. Of course I’ll keep playing footie;  _ _ my arse is me best asset, I gotta keep it firm _ _.  _

_ I hope work is still going well, and I can’t wait to hear from you again. I’ve got to go do some training drills, but I’ll write again soon.  _

_ Sincerely _ _   
_ _ Louis _

**Lou,**

**It will be worth the wait as long as I get to go away with you this time. I promise I’m a good time ;)**

**I am looking forward to introducing you to my mum, she is amazing. I also can’t wait to be in your arms so you can tell me more about your mum, if you want to of course.**

**I worked at a bakery for a little while during my rebellious stage. There was a period of time where I refused to work for Mum at the diner, I swore I’d never have anything to do with it. I guess mum was right after all, she tends to be most times when it comes to me. If cooking’s not your thing maybe I can teach you to bake, it’s super easy. We’ll start with cookies, what kind are your favourites? I’m particularly fond of good old chocolate chip.**

**Please keep calling him Liamo, he’ll hate it and I love that it will drive him nuts. It’ll be like getting him back for continuing to call Zayn ‘jawline’ when I’m around.**

**Harry Styles Fact #5: I can’t stand black licorice.**

**We’d better give ourselves a few days alone for all the cuddling and movies that’s going to be happening. Might make others feel sick just watching, I’m okay with it though.**

**If Niall is cool with you being gay then he must be a good guy. Make sure you have his contact info so you can keep in touch with him. Invite him for a meal at the diner, I heard the owner is hot!**

**I think you might get me into trouble. All this strip poker and holding me down has me starting to feel a tad warm, I’m going to need to take a cold shower. If I’m going to be naked, we need to find a way to level the field. I vote you start in just your pants.**

**I was just wondering, did you tell Niall about me? Did you tell him how amazingly handsome your new boyfriend is or did you tell him that you have a dirty little secret?**

**I think I can wait for a few dates before I hear your thoughts, I will get them out of you. I think it’s only fair that since you are off fighting for our country, I take you on the first date. I’ll plan something simple and pay for everything, I’ve got time to plan something perfect. You’re a good guy, Lou, and you deserve nothing but the best.**

**Tell Niall he is welcome anytime, well maybe not for like the first week you’re home. I’d like some time to have you to myself first. I’ll make dinner for everyone one night, Liam and Zayn too.**

**I have to say, I didn’t hate watching you get on that bus ;) I think I could watch you play footie for hours. I think my backyard has enough space, you and Niall can keep it going here too.**

**I really really need to go take a cold shower, can’t get the image of you doing drills out of my head. You’ll have to show me sometime, maybe I’ll even give it a go with you.**

**Talk to you soon, keep safe and know that I’m thinking of you.**

**Yours,**

**Harry xo xo xo**

**P.S. I’ve included a picture this time, didn’t want you feeling left out when all the other guys have photos of their partners. Do with it as you will.**

_ Haz,  _

_ I need to start by telling you this will be my last letter for a while. They’re sending us out from our camp, on a mission of sorts. It’s all highly classified and I’m not allowed to give you details, but I’ll try to be safe. I just won’t be able to write or receive letters until I’m back to the camp. I’ll send a letter as soon as I’m back, and I can promise you’ll be on my mind the whole time.  _

_ I’m absolutely sure you are a good time and I can’t wait to get my hands on you. _

_ Your mum sounds like an amazing woman H, and I can’t wait to meet her, but I’m going to be honest here, I’m a little intimidated at the thought. I’ve never been a fan of meeting the parents, probably because I was such a shit when I was younger, I usually did something stupid and made a bad impression. But I’m determined to not do that this time. Whenever it is.  _

_ Talking about my mum is hard for me, but I want you to know everything. You’ll just have to be patient with me, ‘cause it might take me some time to get it all out. But with you in my arms I feel like I could take on the world honestly.  _

_ It’s funny that your idea of rebellion was working at a bakery H. I mean, I took up smoking to rebel against my parents but I guess baking bread is just as badass ;) But you should know the last batch of cookies I tried to make resembled bricks and probably could have cracked a tooth. Maybe with your expert guidance I can do better though. My favourite cookies would be all of them, I’ve got a sweet tooth and can’t turn down any good baking.  _

_ Also Mum’s are usually right about those things, she knew you’d come back from your bakery days to help out the family business. You’re too good of a man to have done anything else really Harry. I feel privileged to even know you.  _

_ I’m gonna be honest with you Haz, Liamo was an accident, but knowing it will bug him and that you like the thought of it so much, I might be persuaded to keep it up. As long as it won’t make him hate me, I need him to be okay with us. I need to see this Zayn character,  _ _ his jawline can’t be that great _ _.  _

_ Black licorice is gross. And if you thought differently I might have to reconsider this whole boyfriend thing.  _

_ A few days? Once I’m back home and have you in my arms I don’t plan on letting go for at least a month. I quite honestly don’t care what everyone else thinks about it, and I don’t know how you’re going to go to work. I fully intend to make up for all this lost time where we haven’t been together.  _

_ Niall truly is the greatest, might even be my best friend. He does know about you.  _ _ I hope you don’t mind _ _. He caught me being all heart eyes while reading your letter and annoyed me until I told him everything. We’ve exchanged info for when this is over, and I gave him the diner’s address so he can get his payment for playing footie with me. I did tell him how hot the owner is, but I made sure to mention that his boyfriend is the jealous type and doesn’t really like to share.  _

_ You started the holding you down, stuff H you can’t put that on me, I just aim to please really. And if you wanna be held down I’ll hold you down, you won’t be able to get away. And I will not start in just my pants for strip poker, but I will start with no shirt just for you, you gotta earn the rest though.  _

_ I don’t need several dates, I could be convinced to spill all after just one, as long as it’s a good one. I can give you a hint, it starts with you losing to me at strip poker. That’s all I’m giving you for now though H.  _ _ I’m not that great, just ask my family _ _.  _

_ You’re gonna regret telling Niall he’s welcome anytime, he will take you very literally and we’ll never be rid of him. But dinner with everyone sounds nice and I look forward to it. Maybe everyone could play a game of footie after dinner, I can teach you everything I know.  _

_ All this talk about you in the shower is making it hard to focus, Styles. Something new to add to the things I think about to pass the time here.  _

_ Thanks for the picture. I'll be keeping it close on the mission, give me something to keep me going. I’d forgotten about how cute your dimple is. Damn my boyfriend is hot. Niall agrees with me so you can’t argue.  _

_ I’ll miss our letters, and I hope to be back to write to you sooner than later. I’m including one of my drawings for you. I know you asked ages ago, but I don’t think I’m that good so it took me until now to decide to actually send you one. It’s all I can give you, I don’t have any pictures of me here to send back to you.  _

_ This is really long, and I should go get a shower before I go to bed. Take care of yourself, I’m gonna come back to you, I promise.  _

_ Sincerely,  _ _   
_ _ Louis  _

_ Shit, I think I love you.  _


	3. THREE

_ 3 Months Later _

Harry’s at work and has done his best to keep himself busy and not worry too much about Louis. He has been working quite a bit and in his time off has spent more time playing his guitar and singing. Liam and Zayn have also been a great distraction, he has learned quite quickly that Zayn is just as fit as Liam and they have both been pushing him during their runs and work out sessions.

His day started out like every other, an early morning run with Liam and Zayn before he headed off to work. The diner wasn’t overly busy so Harry shut himself in his office to get a head start on the end of month affairs that always tend to creep up on him if he isn’t prepared.

A knock on his office door startled him, “Sorry to bother you, Harry,” one of his employees apologized.

“No problem, what’s going on?”

“There is someone asking for you out front, not a customer but a beautiful young lady I’ve never seen before.”

“Oh,” Harry wondered who it could be, “thanks, I’ll be right there.”

As Harry rounds the corner of his office and makes his way to the front counter, he sees a young woman with long blonde hair, plump glossy lips, and big, bright, tired looking eyes. He smiled as he approached her and offered out a hand to shake.

“Hello there, I’m Harry Styles,” he gave the woman another big smile, “I heard you wanted to speak with me?”

“Ah, yeah,” she said loudly with a bit of hesitation, “is there a place we could talk in private?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry looked down and saw a stack of letters in her hands and looked up to her face again before he led her out of the diner and around to the garden.

His stomach is starting to flip as he can’t help but wonder who this woman is and why she has a stack of letters in her hands. Letters, he had caught a glimpse of the top one that was addressed to Louis in his handwriting.

“Um, I’m not really sure the best way to go about this,” the woman started “there is no easy way for me to say this and I’m really sorry to be the bearer of this news but um,” she hesitates.

The woman looked down at the letters in her hands and then back up at Harry. As Harry locked eyes with her he could see tears start to appear and his stomach starts to get queasy.

“I’m Lottie, Louis’ younger sister,” she starts with and Harry just nods. “Yesterday an officer from the army came to our door with some news about Louis.”

Lottie went quiet for a moment and took a deep breath. Harry just stared, his stomach in knots, waiting for the news she was about to share.

“He.. ah... he told us that there was an explosion two or three weeks ago and a few of their men went missing. Louis is missing, well they found his tags but nothing else. One of his mates, Niall I think they said his name was, gathered up his stuff and sent it home to us. Among his things were these letters and a crumpled receipt from your diner. Well, I assume it’s yours since you made reference in your letters to it. I’m sorry that we read your letters, we didn’t know... about you, he never mentioned anything about you. I just thought that if you’re the Harry that wrote these to my brother you might want them back, I’m sure he would have wanted you to have them. I’m really sorry, Harry… to find out like this… about Louis… I tried to convince him not to go… told him he wasn’t welcome in our family home if he did… said that he couldn’t contact any of us any more…” Lottie sniffled as she mumbled, trying to hold everything in.

Harry’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape and he blinked, “What do you mean they sent his stuff back? That they can’t find him? Aren’t they going to keep looking? I mean I don’t know how these things work but he’s out there, somewhere, all alone.”

“The man that came said they looked, said if they couldn’t find him around the debris that there was no way they ever would. They have marked him officially as MIA and assumed dead.”

“NO,” Harry shouted, “he can’t be dead.”

“I’m sorry, Harry, he’s gone.” Lottie turned away from Harry and placed the letters on the swing beside her.

Harry’s legs suddenly gave out and he felt himself fall to the ground, his hands automatically went up to cover his face and then he felt the tears start to run down his face as he began sobbing.

“I never got to tell him I love him,” he wailed so hard Lottie barely understood what he said.

“Oh,” Lottie got to her knees in front of Harry, “oooooo, love.”

He had no idea how long he laid on the grass crying, had no recollection of Lottie wrapping her arms around him and holding him, he didn’t hear her start to cry with him. After what felt like hours, Harry lifted his head and put his arms around Lottie.

“I’m so sorry, Lottie,” Harry said through his sniffles, “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around.”

“We may not know each other, Harry,” Lottie said with her head finally resting on Harry’s shoulder, “but we both lost a great man and we both loved him.”

“Yeah but your mum and Fizzy and now Louis,” Harry managed to say, “it’s just not fair.”

“It’s really not but the others need me to be strong for them, Louis would have wanted us to keep going.”

“I want to help,” Harry found the strength within himself to stand again and help Lottie do the same. “I want to meet your other siblings and I want to help you out, Lottie, for Louis.”

“You don’t have to, I’ll find a way..”

“Nonsense,” Harry cut her off. “I want you to bring the kids after school and I’ll feed them. I can help with homework and I’ll keep an eye on them, whatever you need really. I know you don’t know me at all but I need to help you out, I insist. I never got a chance to tell your brother that I loved him so I need to do right by him and make sure that his family is taken care of.” Harry managed to say through his tears.

“You’d seriously do that for us? You don’t even know us, Harry.”

“I knew Louis, I’d do anything for him.” Harry wiped his tears dry.

The two of them agreed that Lottie would bring everyone by the diner to meet Harry soon. Lottie said they needed a few days to grieve before she would send the kids back to school. Harry also gave Lottie his personal number should she need anything, he promised that he would check up on her and make sure she was okay.

Harry spent another while talking to Lottie before she said she had to get back to the others. After saying goodbye, Harry told his staff he was going to be taking some personal days off work.

After leaving the diner, Harry found himself at his mum’s house. He doesn’t even recall making the decision to come here or when he even turned toward her house, nonetheless he was here so he might as well go inside. 

The moment Harry saw Anne, he lost all sense of control. Harry felt his body collide with his mum and immediately felt her warmth surround him as she wrapped her arms around him and guided them to the couch. Once they were seated, Harry buried his head in her neck and let himself cry.

When his eyes started to burn and he felt like he was cried out, Harry raised his head and finally looked at his mum.

“You ready to tell me what’s going on, love?” Anne asked in a gentle tone.

“He’s gone Mum,” Harry sniffed, voice rough and scratchy, “his sister Lottie just came by the diner to give me my letters. They told her there was an explosion and all they could find were his tags.”

“Louis?”

“The last thing he said to me was that he loved me, Mum,” Harry started tearing up again, “I never got to tell him that I loved him too and now I never will.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Anne pulled him back in close to her chest, “I’m so sorry, Harry. Why don’t you spend a couple of days here with me? I’ll call Gemma and ask her to come around for the weekend.”

“Please,” Harry mumbled into his mum’s chest before falling asleep.

***

The next few days Harry spent on his mum’s couch mostly crying when no one else was around. Until his mum forced him to get up and shower, put on clean clothes, and told him he needed to get back to work.

Harry knew she was right and that it needed his attention, he knew that he had to at least attempt to move on while he grieved the loss of Louis. 

When they finally got to the diner the next day, late mind you because Harry had been a little stubborn about actually getting up and showering, Anne ushered Harry right into his office.

She was amazing, taking care of all the front line things and talking with the employees and customers, all of whom were happy to see her familiar face once again. Harry spent the day in his office going through missed emails, mail, messages, a few requests for time off, and made a decent start on payroll.

Just before dinner time, Harry had decided he needed a break from his office and what better way than to find out how things went on the front line that day. As he made his way out front to find his mum chatting with one of her old regulars, he was stopped dead in his tracks when Lottie came through the door followed by three girls and a little boy.

Harry’s heart instantly melted and ran over to her and pulled her in for a hug. The rest of them just stared and gave unsure smiles.When they pulled apart, their eyes met and they shared a wobbly smile.

“Good to see you again, Lottie,” Harry greeted honestly.

“You too, Harry,” Lottie sounded as though she was a little nervous. “I should introduce you, this is Daisy, Doris, Phoebe, and Ernie. Guys, this is Harry.”

Harry waved at all of them, “I’m so sorry for your loss, all of you. Have you come for dinner? It’s on me, please won’t you sit down.”

“That would be great, Harry,” Lottie thanked him as she followed the others to an empty table big enough for all five of them. “I was hoping to ask a favour of you as well, if it’s not too much.”

“No, no, no, of course not,” Harry put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it was enough to reassure her that he didn’t mind doing anything he could.

“The kids are going back to school tomorrow. My shifts got switched and now I have no one to get them after school and watch them for a few hours. I know we don’t really know you and all but I have to believe if Louis trusted you then I should be able to as well.”

“Do you need me to watch them for you? I will, I don’t mind at all, just tell me where I need to be,” Harry rushed to agree.

“I was wondering if they could come here after school. The older two can pick up Doris and Ernie on their way and walk here. They’re good kids most of the time, the older ones are good at watching the little ones but they just need some help and guidance. They won’t be much trouble and it’ll only be until just before dinner, like three times a week until we can figure something else out. I’d put them in childcare but it doesn’t exactly fit in the budget at the moment.”

“Hey, Lottie,” Harry rubbed her shoulders, “it’s okay, I don’t mind helping. They can be here as long as you need, promise. I’ll even insist you all stay for dinner, on me. I’ll make sure that dinner is covered for all of you on those nights.”

Harry watched as Lottie let out a huge sigh, he could see a weight being lifted off her shoulders and just wanted to give her a hug. He wanted to make it all better for them, he wanted to step up and take over for Louis. He needed to do this for Louis.

***

Late afternoon the next day, Harry found himself behind the front counter making himself look busy. Louis’ siblings should be there any moment and he was now a little nervous about spending time alone with them. He really wanted them to like him, he wanted to build a relationship with him, they were all he had left of Louis and he couldn’t let Louis down.

“Will you just take your tea and sit, you aren’t actually being helpful back here, Harry,” the voice of one of his waitresses said.

“You’re right, sorry. I’ll get out of your way,” Harry somberly replied.

He picked up his cup and slowly walked to one of the larger empty tables. Just as he sat down, the door opened and the sound of tiny voices bellowed throughout the diner.

“Over there, see,” Phoebe, or maybe it was Daisy, pointed where Harry was sitting.

“HARRY,” Doris yelled from across the diner, “WE’RE HERE NOW.”

“Doris,” Harry could hear Ernie’s voice say, “Phephe said no yellin’.”

Harry giggled to himself as he stood and walked over to the four kids.

“Hey, guys,” Harry waved, “Shall we throw your things in my office, it’s just back here.”

Once everyone had a snack, Harry learned quickly that they all needed to blow off some steam. What better way than to take them to the garden to play a little footie. Harry happily kicked around the ball with Doris and Ernie, teaching them the proper way to kick the ball. If he missed the ball more times than he actually kicked it, no one had to know.

“Hey Phoebe, Daisy,” Harry called over to where the two girls were giggling on the swing, “are you both too cool to come play footie with us?”

Neither one replied but both got up and ran over to join the game. The five of them ended up playing footie until they were all out of breath and needed drinks.

“Well, what would you guys like for dinner?” Harry asked, looking around where they were now sat back around the table.

Harry sat back and laughed at himself, at his mistake. Who knew that when you ask such a question things could get so loud. He doesn’t even know who requested what but he wrote the various items that were being shouted at him on his ordering pad.

“OK,” Harry took a breath once things were quiet again, “what do you think Lottie would like to have?”

“She likes grilled chicken on top of a toss salad with ranch dressing,” Daisy answered.

“Got it,” Harry wrote it on his pad, “I’m just going to hand this to the cook. Do one of you older girls want to get everyone a refill on their drinks?”

Phoebe got up and followed Harry behind the counter, he gave her a quick tutorial on how to use the drink fountain before leaving her to it. He went back to the kitchen and passed the order over to Zayn.

“What the hell kind of order is this, H?” Zayn looked confused after reading what was written down.

“I don’t know Z, just make all that stuff will ya. It’s for the kids and they were all shouting at me at once.”

Zayn shook his head and laughed as he posted the order up and began cooking, “How’d you ever make it in the business?”

“Oh shut it,” Harry nudged his shoulder.

On his way back to the table, Harry stopped in his office and grabbed some blank paper and the crayons and pencil crayons he bought that morning on his way to work. Doris and Ernie were very excited to draw some pictures, they felt that the walls of the diner needed more art.

Just as Harry brought out their food, Lottie walked through the door smiling.

“LOTTS,” Doris screeched, “we are just eating, you came to eat with us?”

“Yes, love, I wouldn’t miss eating with you guys for anything.” Lottie smiled at them and softly ran a hand over Doris’ cheek.

Harry set Lottie’s plate in front of her at the table and turned to go back to his office.

“Aren’t you going to join us, Harry?” Ernie asked sweetly.

“Yeah, sit with me and Ernie, please,” Doris practically begged.

“I mean if you want, I’ll grab my food and join you.” Harry smiled back at the table of Louis’ family. His heart felt warm to be included, giving him just a little bit of Louis that he never got the chance to have.

***

After getting to know all of Louis’ siblings a little more over the next few weeks, Harry had an idea that he thought would be something special to bring to the family. He decided that he could start teaching Phoebe and Daisy how to cook, Wednesday’s weren’t busy so they would be the perfect days to let the girls use the kitchen with him without getting in the way.

Five or six weeks of cooking with Harry, he figured the girls were ready. This is what he had been working toward and he was all kinds of emotional. Excited to be able keep an important memory of Louis’ alive, nervous at the reaction Lottie will have to the surprise, and most prevalent are the feelings of sadness and longing. Knowing that he will never have the chance to really be with Louis and he’ll never get to tell Louis how he feels. All feelings aside, he is doing this for the right reasons and he knew that he needed to give this back to this family.

Harry made a spot on his desk for Ernie and Doris to colour, then took the older girls to the kitchen to get started stuffing and wrapping chicken.

Fifteen minutes later, Zayn walked into the kitchen, “Um, Harry, you should probably go see what’s going on in your office. I’ll stay here and help these two.”

“Why, what’s going on in my office, Zee?” Harry asked as he washed his hands.

“It’s best if you just go take a look,” Zayn turned to the girls and continued helping them.

Upon entering his office, Harry wasn’t sure what to say at first. He gasped when he saw both Doris and Ernie drawing what looked to be a garden on his wall.

“Did you guys run out of paper or something?” he questioned the five year olds.

“Nope,” Doris replied without looking away from her masterpiece.

He turned to Ernie, who is now sitting back in Harry's office chair looking up at him, “then why are you drawing on the walls?”

Ernie just shrugged where Doris happily answered “It looked boring so we are making it pretty. We made you your garden cuz it’s your favourite.”

“While I appreciate the thought, next time maybe we draw it on the paper, OK?”

“Maybe,” Doris took a step back to admire her work.

“How about we go pick a table and you guys can have a drink.”

“Good idea,” Ernie agreed, “can we have a snack too?”

“Of course, let’s go.”

Harry and the girls had just finished plating their dinner when Lottie walked through the door. 

“Perfect timing, as usual,” Harry smiled at her and walked her over to the table where Ernie and Doris had tidied up their things.

“Well, what have the girls made tonight then?” Lottie asked as she took a seat after giving the little twins a hug.

Harry didn’t reply, not knowing what to say or how to tell her.

“Louis’ favourite,” Daisy said on her way by with two plates in hand.

Lottie and Harry looked at each other briefly and at the same time asked, “How did you know that?”

“Oh come on, Mum made it all the time,” Phoebe shrugged it off as she set down the remaining plates.

“That was really thoughtful of you, Harry,” Lottie stood and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “I really appreciate all you’re doing to keep him a part of us. I know it must be hard sometimes, I can see how much you miss him too.”

“It’s the least I can do, I hate all of the awful things that have happened to you guys,” Harry said into her ear so the others can’t hear. “He loved you and everything he did was for you.”

***

Later that week, Harry was sitting on the swing in the garden. Lottie had just taken the kids home and he needed a bit of time to himself. The kids definitely tired him out and he needed a moment to rest somewhere quiet. He also needed a moment alone to collect his thoughts and feelings.

Getting to know Louis’ siblings has been fantastic. It has, however, it made trying to move forward a bit difficult. He had really been missing getting letters and was up late the night before reading them all over again.

There was a slight breeze in the air, Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on the rope of the swing. He could hear the wind blowing the grass and birds chirping in the distance.

Just as he began to feel his breathing even out and his body start to relax, he heard soft footsteps walking behind him and someone clear their throat.

When Harry turned around, he instantly felt his whole body go numb. _Was he seeing a ghost?_ _His eyes must be playing tricks on him because there was no way what he was seeing was real._

“Louis?” Harry knew his face was contorted in confusion.

“Yeah, Harry, it’s me,” the man in front of Harry, Louis answered back.

Harry didn’t waste another second, he closed the distance between them as fast as he could and leaped into Louis’ arms. The force of Harry’s body slamming into Louis knocked them both over and he ended up laying on top of Louis.

“Is it seriously you?” Harry grabbed Louis’ face gently between his hands. “Are you really here, you really came back? We thought you were dead.”

“It’s seriously me,” Louis laughed, “I’m here, I’m back and I’m not leaving again. It’s a long story that I’ll tell you later but for now,” Louis gave Harry the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen “just kiss me already!”

Harry was quick to connect his lips with Louis’ and immediately felt like he was floating. Louis’ lips were dry but Harry didn’t mind. It was slow and Harry poured his whole heart into it, hoping Louis would understand just what it meant that he was home.

“I love you, Louis, so much,” Harry said against Louis’ lips.

“I love you too, Harry.”

It wasn’t until they pulled away that Harry felt the tears run down his cheek, Louis quickly wiped them away.

When they finally sat up, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis again and gave him a quick peck before the both stood up.

“Shit, Lou,” Harry just smiled.

“I’ve missed those dimples, H,” Louis’ finger came up and gently poked Harry’s dimple.

“I have so many questions, so many thoughts running through my head,” Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“We can talk all about it later, we’ve got so much time, Harry.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“Believe it, H, cause you can’t get rid of me now,” Louis smiled again.

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Harry noticed Louis’ smile start to drop into a slight frown.

“What’s wrong, why do you look so sad?” Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands.

“Before I came here to find you, I went to my sister’s house. I just wanted to let them know that I came back safely, just so they’d know before I came to find you. There was no answer, no one came to the door. I mean maybe they weren’t home but,” Louis trailed off and shrugged his shoulders, looking at the grass by his feet.

“Oh, Lou,” Harry wrapped his arms around him again, “they all just left not a few minutes before you showed up, you just missed them. They should be home now though.”

“They were here?” Louis backed away from Harry, “you know them? Why were they here?”

Harry told Louis all about meeting his siblings and how they’ve gotten to know each other.

“Wow,” Louis was clearly amazed, “you did all of that for me? You’re the best boyfriend a guy could ask for.”

“Course I did, Lou,” Harry just brushed it off, “I meant it when I said I love you, I thought I’d never get to tell you. Your family has been through so much and it wasn’t fair that they lost you too, I couldn't just sit by and not do something.”

After some hugs and kisses, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and led him back inside the diner. Everyone inside was thrilled to meet Louis and couldn’t tell them how much they adored having his brother and sisters around.

“Let me pack you up something to eat, you must be hungry,” Harry said over his shoulder as he went to the kitchen window and placed an order. “Then you can take it with you to see them, they’ll be so thrilled.”

“Will you come with me, Harry?” Louis looked timid when he asked. “I think it’ll be easier for me if you come, I could use the support.”

“I’ll come if you want, you won’t need support though. I’m telling you they’ll be so excited you're alive."

About an hour later Harry was ringing the doorbell while Louis hid around the corner hoping to talk to Lottie alone first.

As the door opened, Harry heard a tiny voice, “Harry, why are you at my house?”

“Ernie,” Harry bent down to get on the same level, “Do your sister’s know that you answered the door? I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t have opened the door.”

“No,” Ernie looked behind Harry, over his shoulder, “Louis?”

Louis bent down and opened his arms as Ernie came hurtling toward him, “Yeah, Ernie, it’s me, I’m home, Love.”

“LOUIS!” the little boy yelled.

It took approximately two minutes for Harry to hear footsteps stomping down the stairs before a chorus of voices screamed passed him. He watched as Louis quickly fell to the ground when his sisters all piled on top of him as well.

When everyone was done hugging and crying, Lottie was the first to speak, “What the... We thought that you… How did you…”

“Lottie told us you weren’t ever coming back, Achoo,” Doris chimed in, “Thank you for not listen’ to her.”

“We thought you were dead, Lou,” Daisy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“How about we all head inside and Louis will fill you all in after he eats,” Harry suggested.

Everyone gathered around Louis at the table, watching him while he ate.

“I missed you all too, I really did,” Louis said, taking another bite, “I’m almost done and then we can talk about everything. I’ll read a story to you, Doris and Ernie, before you go to bed. I just want to eat at the moment because I’m really hungry.”

“You’re right, Lou,” Lottie apologized, “Come on guys, everyone get ready for bed while Lou finishes eating. We’ll get cuddles after he’s done.”

“Lou, I’m going to go home now,” Harry rubbed the back of his shoulder, “leave you with your family and I’ll see you in a few days.”

“A few days, Harry?” Louis pouted around a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, I told you I would wait for you and it's important that you’re here now, with your sisters and brother,” Harry walked around so he could face Louis, “they need you right now, more than I do.”

“I suppose you’re right but what about poker? What if I need you here more?”

“I mean I can stay if you really need me to but Lou, you really will be fine. They love you and miss you and did you see their faces when they saw you? We’ve waited this long, a day or two isn’t going to hurt either one of us.”

Louis pouted and finally agreed, sending Harry off with a quick peck, not trusting either one of them to restrain enough at this moment.

***

Harry was awoken the next morning by and a knock on his door. He got up and threw on a pair of boxers and a raggedy T-shirt before going to answer it.

“Good morning to my handsome boyfriend,” Louis said the minute the door was opened.

“Morning, Lou,” Harry yawned and stepped aside, motioning for Louis to come in. “I didn’t expect to see you until later this afternoon. My mum wants us to come round for dinner tonight if you’re up for it.”

“Course I am, can’t wait to meet your mum,” Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek as he walked past him. “Which way to your kitchen, Hazza?”

“Through that door,” Harry pointed in the direction of the kitchen and followed Louis into it.

“I brought breakfast from the diner and one of the girls there told me this is how you like your tea so here you go,” Louis handed Harry his tea as he took their breakfast out of the brown bag.

“How did you know where I live?” Harry rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

“I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten her name now,” Louis paused, putting a finger to his mouth as he thought. “The waitress told me, I mentioned that I wanted to surprise you with breakfast and she gave me your address. Lovely lady.”

“I must talk to my staff,” Harry scrunched his eyebrows, “they aren’t supposed to give out my home address.”

“How many guys do you have that come asking for it?”

Harry laughed, “just you.”

Louis told Harry about the evening with his siblings as they ate.

After a quick shower, Harry returned to the kitchen dressed to find Louis had cleaned up and was just wiping the counters. Harry went behind him and put his hands on Louis’ waist.

“Have I told you how happy I am to have you here?”

“Not today, I am happy to finally be back and to finally get my hands on you,” Louis smirked as he connected their lips.

As the kiss rapidly grew heated, Harry reluctantly pulled away. After a whine from Louis, Harry gave him another small peck before putting some distance between them.

“What’s the plan for today then? Movie marathon or do we start with poker?”

“Actually, Lou,” Harry looked apprehensive, “Liam and Zayn should be here soon. We made plans last week for them to help finish up my backyard.”

“Oh,” Louis looked disappointed at first but perked up, “does that mean I get to meet them?”

“I'd love for you to meet them. You don’t have to help work though, you didn’t know my morning plans.”

When Harry’s friends finally arrived, they didn't even knock. Harry and Louis were already out back getting out the things they needed.

“Liam, Zayn,” Harry ran over to greet them, “Louis surprised me with breakfast this morning and said he’d help us out. I’m excited for you both to finally meet him, come on.”

Louis popped out of the shed and before Harry could say anything, he introduced himself.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Liamo,” Louis winked at Harry, “and you must be the infamous jawline.”

Liam and Zayn laughed loudly before speaking together, “he’s a keeper Harry, we approve.”

Harry groaned, “ha ha, are we done reminding me I’m an idiot? Can we get to work, please?”

“I’m just joking, Harry,” Louis came and wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug.

“Sure, sure,” Harry replied before connecting their lips.

“Enough of that, you two,” Liam slapped Harry’s bum, “let get started.”

The four men spend the rest of the morning working in Harry’s yard. They finished just as lunch approached and Harry made sure to give everyone water before making plans to get food.

“Hey, do you guys mind if we meet a friend of mine at the diner for lunch? He’s coming round to check on me, you know the whole assumed dead thing.”

“Of course, Babe,” Harry kissed Louis' temple.

“Great, I’ll tell Niall to meet us there.”

“Oh good, I’m looking forward to meeting him. Thank him in person, you know,” Harry pulled Louis in and reached around, resting his hands on Louis’ bum.

Louis just giggled and gave Harry another kiss.

Niall was exactly how Louis described him, he was hilarious and Harry couldn’t help but notice how well the five of them were getting along. They had taken up more time then needed at the table but he had a feeling Niall and Louis weren’t ready to say goodbye.

“I have a football in my office if you guys want to play in the garden?” Harry offered.

“You, playing footie?” Liam let out a deep belly laugh.

“No, you four play and I’ll watch from the swing.”

“You just want an excuse to look at Louis‘ arse,” Niall told the table.

“He’s my boyfriend and I thought he was dead, it’s perfectly within my rights to look at whatever I want,” Harry replied, feeling his cheeks start to blush.

“Good,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, “it’ll warm you up for our game of poker later.”

The next couple of hours were spent kicking the football around the garden. Harry watched from the swing while running back and forth to the diner to keep everyone properly hydrated.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn had all finally left and Louis and Harry were laid out on the grass. Louis’ head resting on Harry’s stomach as they watched the clouds in the sky.

“We can tell my mum we’ll come for dinner another night,” Harry suggested, “make our way back to my place and cuddle.”

“Nah, don’t be silly. I’ve got to make a good impression on your mum, canceling our first dinner is not the way to start out.”

“Alright, fine,” Harry sat up, “let’s go then. Don’t forget you owe me movies and cuddles tonight.”

“And you owe me a game of strip poker, Styles,” Louis wiggled his eyebrows.

“You gonna head home and shower first?” Harry asked as they drove back to his place.

“M’all sweaty and smell gross so yeah, I’m going to have a shower before meeting your mum.”

“Want me to pick you up in an hour then?” Harry offered as he shut his truck back off when they had pulled in his drive.

“Sounds good to me, Styles,” Louis ran around the car to make sure he got another kiss before heading back to his house to change.

Harry knocks on Louis’ door precisely an hour later and he can hear one of the older twins yelling at Ernie not to answer the door. He giggled, listening to Ernie try explain why he is in fact big enough to answer the door.

As the door swung open and Daisy… or maybe Phoebe was holding Ernie on her hip.

“Hi Harry, you want Achoo?” Ernie waved.

Ernie didn’t bother waiting for an answer, instead he turned his head and yelled at the top of his lungs. Yelling to tell Louis that Harry is here and he is wearing a really nice shirt but he forgot to do up all the buttons.

“You want me to help you do up your buttons, Harry?” Ernie offered, “I did up all my buttons by myself, see,” he said running his hand down the front of his own shirt.

“You did a fantastic job, got them all in the right hole and everything,” Harry praised.

Before Ernie could ask about Harry’s buttons again, Louis showed up and left a kiss on the top of his sister and brother’s head.

“Ernie, you be good and listen to PhePhe,” Louis gently took Ernie’s chin in his hand, “Lottie will be home shortly so you go off and play nicely with Doris until then please.”

“We don’t have to go yet,” Harry offered, “we can wait until Lottie gets home.”

“It’s okay, she just called and said she’s on her way back from the store, won’t be more than ten minutes.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Harry turned and led Louis to the passenger side of his white pickup, opening the door to let him in.

On the drive to Harry’s mum’s, Louis told Harry all about how big both sets of twins had gotten. He also told Harry of his displeasure when Doris let it slip that Daisy had a boyfriend.

Harry couldn’t help but smile, he loved hearing Louis talk about his family like this. He loved how quickly Louis realized that he was still loved and how they all wanted him around.

Before he knew it, Harry was pulling into his mum’s driveway. Louis stopped Harry just as he was about to open the front door. Harry turned slightly and noticed that Louis looked slightly panicked.

“You alright, Lou?”

“Just nervous, now that we are here,” Louis took a deep breath, “you think it’s too late to tell her we will come tomorrow?”

“Oh no you don’t, Louis,” Harry tightened his grip slightly where they were holding hands so Louis wouldn’t try to bolt. “Babe, you’ll be fine, you have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“You won’t leave me will you?”

“Course not, unless you need the bathroom,” Harry giggled.

A few hours later, Harry and Louis were sat at the table, Harry was stuffed and happily sat back, quietly listening to his boyfriend and his mum talk.

“Thank you so much, Anne,” Louis smiled and rubbed his stomach, “it was exactly like Mum used to make. I am so stuffed.”

“So glad you liked it, dear,” Anne thanked Louis for the compliment as she started stacking the plates together. “Harry here put a lot of pressure on me to get it right you know.”

“Oh, stop Mum, you were just as eager when I told you how much it would mean to Louis,” Harry stood and took the dishes from in front of his mum. “Don’t you bother cleaning, I’ll do it since you did all the cooking.”

“You’re such a good boy, Harry,” Anne sat back to relax.

“It really does mean a lot that you would do that for me,” Louis crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward. “Harry has also done a lot for me the past year or so, don’t know what I would’ve done without him if I’m honest. You’ve raised a fine man, Anne.”

“He’s not so shabby, a little rough around the edges sometimes…”

Anne was interrupted by a loud crash of dishes as Harry walked back out of the kitchen, face red and looking ashamed.

“Ah… mum... I may have uh broken a few plates,” Harry walked over to the closet where he knew his mum kept the broom.

As Harry walked back into the kitchen, he could hear Louis and his mum laugh loudly. He listened in as he cleaned up his mess.

“He’s kinda like Bambi, isn’t he,” Louis said when their laughing slowed and he could breathe properly again.

“That he is, Louis,” Harry could hear the smile in her voice, “he is always tripping on his own feet and falling all over the place.”

“Not my fault I have these stupid long legs that wont work properly,” Harry yelled at them when he came back to join them.

“Hazza, you trip over yourself all the time, Love.” Louis rubbed soothingly over his back when he sat back down beside him.

“I know I do but you and Mum don’t need to go and tease me about it,” Harry put his bottom lip out in a pout, “I told you that you and Mum would get along though, knew she’d love you.”

“I don’t think I could ever hate anyone,” Anne sweetly replied, “I have enjoyed your conversation tonight though, Louis. You and Harry must come around again soon for tea and tell me more about your family and your adventures.”

“We will, mum.”

“You two might as well head off now, I know you don’t want to be spending your entire first night together with an old lady like myself, go on and have some fun.” Anne stood and began ushering the two men towards the door.

“You’re not old, Mum, but thank you.”

“It was so great to meet you,Anne,” Louis opened his arms and went in for a hug, “I hope to see you again soon, maybe next time Gemma will be able to be here too.”

“She would love that, Dear,” Anne broke the hug and opened her front door. “You two behave tonight and have fun.”

“Thanks, Mum, we will,” Harry turned back to wave one last time. “I love you.”


	4. FOUR

On the way back from Anne’s, Harry and Louis stopped at the store to grab some snacks since Harry didn’t have any at his house. Louis put a variety of snacks in bowls around Harry’s table while Harry looked for the poker set Gemma had given him for christmas a few years back. He found it at the back of his games closet and coughed as he wiped the dust off the top.

“You really don’t play poker much, do you,” Louis laughed.

“Nope, I’m just hoping I’m not the only one with no clothes at the end.” Harry opened the set and began shuffling the cards.

It didn’t take long for Harry to be down to one sock and his briefs while Louis had pants and his shirt still on. Harry was hoping for a bit of luck, all he really wanted was to see how fit Louis really was underneath his shirt, maybe get a good look at his tattoos.

“Well, you weren’t wrong about being horrible at the game, H,” Louis smirked confidently, “it seems as though I will get to watch you prance around naked after all.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry was sure he could get Louis’ shirt off this round, “show me what you got, Tommo.”

Louis laid down his hand which included a pair of eights and a pair of queens, “whatcha got Styles, looking forward to having you in your briefs, baby.”

“You might want to wait and find out before you start making any decisions,” Harry knows he’s being cocky but he also knows he should be this round when he lays down a straight.

“Damn it, Styles.”

Harry watches as Louis makes a seductive attempt to remove his shirt. When Louis put his hands on his hips, Harry could tell he’s flexing and his dick could too as it twitches slightly.

“Like what you see then,” Louis took his seat back at the table, “my eyes are up here.”

“Sorry, Lou,” Harry apologized and gathered the cards to deal another hand.

As the next hand is played out, Harry lost and knows that it’s now or never. He now has to take off his briefs and Louis will tease him for years to come. He may have to get naked but he might as well have fun with it, right?

Harry stood and took his time walking around the table while Louis gathered the cards into a neat pile. Harry could clearly see he was trying to make it look like he wasn’t watching, wasn’t waiting for Harry to get naked.

When Harry was finally around the table to where Louis is leaning on his elbows, he made quick work of turning Louis and his chair around so he faced Harry.

With a smirk, Harry stared into Louis’ eyes and when Louis reciprocated he felt the energy around them shift. Harry saw Louis’ Adam’s apple bob up and down as he turned and started down the hallway toward his bedroom. Stopping part way down the hall, so he knows Louis can still see him, Harry put his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and bent over slightly so his ass was sticking out. He was fast and pushed his briefs to his ankles and stepped out of them, letting his hands drag up the side of his legs as he slowly stood back up.

“You coming?” Harry looked at Louis over his shoulder, walking the rest of the way into his room.

When Louis peeked through the open door, Harry had placed a condom and lube on his bed. He made his way over to Louis and took his hands, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as Harry pulled away slightly.

“Come on, Babe,” he pulled Louis over to his bed.

Louis only let go when Harry started to get onto the bed, he crawled up and lay on his back.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Harry.” Louis’ smile was like the sun shining down on him.

Harry smiled back, knowing his dimple is popping. He lets his body relax into the mattress while his arms reached up for Louis, pulling him on top of him.

Louis giggled and placed his hands on the side of Harry’s face. Harry watched Louis’ eyes move across his face, down to the tattoos on his arms. Louis’ fingers barely tracing Harry’s skin as they too moved down each arm in turn and across his chest.

Harry felt himself start to get hard and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and allowing himself to feel everything Louis is taking in. He felt Louis’ fingers run across the swallows on his chest before he gently kissed each one, then the butterfly in the middle of his chest before moving down to the laurels on his hips. Louis paused there, moving his hands to hold Harry’s hips and lowered himself down to lick across one of the laurels before sucking on it, leaving a mark.

He sucked in a breath when he felt Louis’ fingers dance up his sides and land on his nipples, each hand tweaking his nipples as Louis finished leaving his mark.

Harry let out a whine and his eyes shot open at the sudden loss of Louis’ touch. When his eyes focused, he saw Louis unzipping his pants and pushing them down his legs.Then Louis looked into Harry’s eyes as he removed his briefs and climbed back up Harry’s body.

Their lips met and they kissed lazily for what felt like hours. Harry could feel Louis’ now just as turned on by this as he wass and let his hands wander down Louis’ back to his ass. As he squeezed a handful of Louis’ ass, a moan escaped Louis’ mouth and Harry couldn’t help but rut up against him.

“It’s been so long, H,” Louis said breathily, clearly turned on, “haven’t been touched in so long. Want it… want you…”

“You can have me, baby,” Harry thrust his hips up again, creating the friction that they both clearly needed.

“Can I fuck you, Harry, want to feel you wrapped around me.”

Harry didn’t answer, he wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him tight as he flipped them so that he was on top of Louis.

“Let me do it, Lou, wanna make you feel so good. Wanna feel you inside me too, want it now.”

Harry kissed Louis again, giggling when Louis followed as he pulled away. He sat up, straddling Louis’ thighs and grabbed the things he’d set on the bed.

Squirting lube on his fingers, he reached around and began opening himself up. Louis sat up, leaning on the headboard and slowly stroked himself as he watched Harry.

“How the fuck did I finally get so lucky, to have the sexiest boyfriend in the world? Love you, Harry,” Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry.

When he felt ready, Harry pulled out his fingers and wiped them on his thigh. He rolled the condom over Louis’ hard cock and added some lube to the tip.

“You ready, Lou.”

“Yes, please, Harry,” Louis practically begged.

Harry moved himself forward and held the base of Louis’ cock as he lined himself up and carefully lowered himself onto it. He took a few moments before he was sat directly on Louis, it had been awhile since he’d bottomed so he gave himself time to get used to the stretch.

Eventually, he started moving his hips in circles until he felt Louis grab hold of his waist, “you’re driving my wild, Styles.”

Harry moaned quietly as he raised himself up and sat back down, creating a slow, steady rhythm at first.

Soon he felt Louis try to buck his hips up, wanting more but Harry wouldn’t have it so he pulled Louis’ hands off his body and held them above his head.

“Let me,” was all Harry said before he increased his rhythm.

Now, Harry was thrusting up and down and making figure eights with his hips all while holding Louis down so he couldn’t take control. Harry needed to show Louis how he felt, needed Louis to know how much he’d grown to love Louis while they wrote to each other.

It didn’t take long for everything to start to feel too much, yet Harry still had more to give so he leaned forward and connected their lips.

His movements stilled as he lost himself in the kiss, Louis quickly started thrusting as moans started to pour out of them both.

“I love you, Louis,” Harry mumbled against Louis' lips.

“Love you too, Harry.”

Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips once more, digging his fingers in, Harry knew there would likely be bruises for a few days and he liked the thought of that.

Bracing himself on the headboard behind Louis, Harry rested his forehead against Louis’ and let out a low groan as Louis thrust particularly deep.

“Right there, Babe,” Harry grasped the sides of Louis’ face, “ah fuck… again…. please….”

“Found it then did I?”

“Oh yeah, so close, Lou, love you,” Harry kissed Louis again, this time his whole body jerked and he gripped Louis’ cock with his muscles as he comes.

Just as Harry felt his come land between their bodies, he felt Louis shoot his release into the condom inside of him.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis breathed out after working them both through their highs.

Harry took his seat back on top of Louis, the two still joined as one, arms wrapped around each other and more lazy kisses.

Once Harry felt Louis go soft, he sat up on his knees and Louis held the base of the condom.

Harry rolled beside Louis and landed on his back, watching as his boyfriend tied the condom and tossed it on the floor to pick up later.

Harry couldn’t help his giant grin when Louis wrapped himself around his body. The two men lay together catching their breath and letting their heart rates return to normal.

“You promised me rom coms and a night full of cuddles,” Louis pouted slightly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

Harry giggled, “of course, babe, let’s go put on a movie and cuddle on the couch?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Louis smirked and sat up.

They watched movies, bodies tangled together under a blanket until the wee hours of the morning.

***

Harry was the first one to wake the next morning, he smiled to himself as he looked over and watched Louis sleep for a few minutes.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was late morning and very carefully got out of bed so as to not wake up Louis. Sneaking off quietly to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush away his morning breath, he made his way in just his briefs to the kitchen to start some tea.

After putting both cups of tea and all the fixings on a tray, he carefully carried it back up to his room, setting it down on the bedside table. He made his way back around the bed and crawled back in, cuddling his body as close to Louis’ sleeping one as he could. When Louis finally started to stir, Harry placed gentle pecks across his back and shoulders until Louis turned on his back and smiled back at Harry.

“Good morning,” Louis’ sleep heavy voice was gloriously deep and raspy, “s’nice to wake up to such a beautiful face in the morning, I’ve dreamed of this day you know. The thought of coming home to you and finally getting to see this, it’s what kept me going.”

Harry could feel himself blush but he loved it, loved that the feelings were mutual and that Louis was here, right now.

“Where did you go, Lou,” Harry was hesitant to bring it up but he had to know, “when you were missing, what happened, where did you go? We seriously thought we’d lost you and my entire world collapsed and your family, Lou…”

“Hey, hey, Harry,” Louis brought his hands to Harry’s face, carcassed it softly, “don’t worry, Love, I’m here now and won’t leave any of you again. I’m not going back, my life is here with you and with my sisters and my brother.”

“I know that, Lou, I just… where were you?”

Harry closed his eyes and heard Louis sigh, felt his body shift around. When he opened his eyes again Louis was laid on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

“My platoon was moving across enemy territory that had been abandoned, their guys had retreated day before and we were supposed to relieve another platoon that had been on night watch,” Louis’ free hand softly ran up and down the length of Harry’s arm as he too turned to face Louis. “Someone stepped into a landmine and it sent those of us that were close flying. To be honest, I’m not sure about what happened after that. I woke up a few days later. They asked my name and rank but I had no idea, reached for my neck to find my tags but the nurse told me I didn’t come with any. Apparently some guy found me on the field and brought me to medical. I had amnesia and no one knew who I was or where I’d come from since I didn’t have my dog tags. I recovered physically quite quickly so I ended up helping around where I could at medical. Got to know the nurses quite well and they were disappointed when I didn’t fancy any of them back. One day, a soldier came in unconscious and when I looked at him I panicked and couldn't figure out why. It was like I was hit by something inside, the man had a head of curls and small dimples. It must have sparked my memories of you from the day in the garden because I suddenly remembered that day in the garden and I remembered your curly hair and your dimple when you smiled at me. My heart fluttered and everything came rushing back to me. The doctor checked me over later when he had a chance and since I had a name and destination, I was given my leave. They put me on permanent disability with my amnesia, said they couldn’t risk me getting hit again. I came home as soon as my papers were in order and I had a flight.”

Harry wiped tears from his eyes before wrapping his arms tightly around Louis, he couldn’t help but hold him close. 

Silently, they lay together wrapped up in each other. Eventually, Harry moved just enough to connect their lips so he could try to make Louis feel what he didn’t know how to say right now. Harry tried to put his love, his understanding, his sadness, his relief, his grief, and all his worries into the kiss. It didn’t take long for Harry to start getting hints of salty tears on his lips mixed with their saliva. Frankly, he wasn’t even sure who’s they were but he didn’t release Louis, he couldn’t.

After, neither one knew exactly how long, Louis was the one to release the kiss, to break the hug and sit up. Harry followed suit and sat up facing Louis, still not knowing what to say but feeling so grateful to have Louis here with him.

“Baby, I know,” Louis started quietly,” I can feel what you're feeling and I know. It doesn’t matter though because I’m home, home with you, I never want to leave you or my family again. You’ve brought us back together, showed me I was wrong about them and I love you for that. You’ve given me a reason to think about the future, you’ve shown me love and kindness like I’ve never experienced. I truly fell in love with you, Harry, through our letters. I never thought it was possible to find this, never thought I’d be so lucky.”

“Oh stop, Lou,” Harry tried to brush away the serious moment.

“No, Harry, let me finish,” Louis looked in Harry’s eyes, “please.”

Harry nodded and folded his hands in his lap as he crossed his legs in front of him.

“I’ve never felt love like ours, your love for me radiates off of you and it’s easy for me to tell how you feel. I feel the same way, I love you with everything in me and you are what brought me back. That soldier that came in, I thought it was you, I remembered you, Harry. I would do anything for you, I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you, ever. Marry me, Harry?”

Harry shook his head in disbelief, he didn’t believe what he just heard. 

“I’m sorry, what, did you just propose to me, Louis?”

After a quiet giggle, “Yes, Harold,” Louis reached for Harry’s hands and took them in his own, looking into Harry’s eyes, “Harry Styles, would you please give me the honour of spending the rest of your life in holy matrimony with me, will you marry me?”

“YES!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, “a thousand times, yes.”

Their lips slammed together again, Harry was positive they were both crying now as they fell back down on the bed. Harry rolled so he was slotted on top of Louis and licked into his mouth, causing Louis to moan as their tongues danced.


	5. FIVE

When Louis woke up alone the morning of his and Harry's wedding it was raining and not just a little that might pass by the lunchtime ceremony. Now it was raining to beat hell, big heavy drops that would leave everything a soggy, soppy mess even if it did manage to quit in time.

“Well shit” 

Climbing out of bed Louis made his way down to the kitchen bumping into Daisy along the way “morning Lou, it’s your wedding why do you look so miserable?” she asked, arching an eyebrow at the man. 

Growling, Louis gestured to the nearest window, “it’s an outdoor wedding Dais, that is a major problem” 

Rolling her eyes Daisy pulled him into a hug, “there are worse things Lou. Besides, isn’t rain on your wedding day supposed to be good luck?” 

Louis didn’t get to reply with whatever sarcastic thing he was going to say because Daisy disappeared back down the stairs before he could. With a deep sigh Louis continued to the kitchen he needed tea before he could fully take on today.

As he waited for the kettle Louis let his mind wander over the last year. It's hard to believe that it's only been twelve months since he first met Harry. Everything that happened to lead them to this moment feels like a fairy tale, like something that could only happen in a movie. 

“You ready to be a married man then?” Lottie asked, effectively pulling Louis out of his wandering thoughts. “You’re sure you want the little twins with you all day? They could come with me, Phoebe and Daisy to get ready” 

Louis shook his head, sipping his now perfect tea, “I want them with me Lotts, they’ll help keep me sane while I wait for it to be time. You don’t need them in your hair while you’re getting ready. Niall and I have it covered” he grinned, leaning over to kiss his sister’s cheek. 

The next problem occurred as Louis was getting his suit ready to leave the house and head to the diner. It had at least quit raining but everything was soaked and he knew the garden would be too muddy to have the ceremony. The problem now was that his shoes were missing. 

“Ni? Do you have my shoes?” 

Niall peeked into the room, Louis yelled from “why would I have your shoes?” 

“Can’t find ‘em just wondered if you grabbed them with your stuff” Louis shrugged. 

Niall shook his head, “maybe Harry has them, just get your stuff we need to go” 

Louis nodded and grabbed his suit and all the other bags he needed before stuffing his feet into his vans and followed Niall down the stairs. Ernest and Doris were sitting there waiting for him and Niall to be ready to leave. 

“Time to go see Harry?” Ernie asked, getting up from his seat. At Louis’ nod both twins cheered and ran towards the door. 

Upon arriving at the diner, where he and Niall were going to get dressed in Harry’s office, Louis dropped everything in the room before he headed outside. He wanted to confirm his suspicions about the garden being too wet to get married in. Once he rounded the corner into the garden, and stepped directly into an ankle deep puddle Louis knew there was no chance it would be dry enough in the next two hours. 

“Well that’s ruined” Louis muttered, making his way back to the diner where he left Niall with Ernest and Doris. 

“Any hope?” Niall asked as soon as Louis was back inside, sipping on a coffee. 

Falling into the booth beside Niall Louis shook his head sadly, “today was meant to be perfect Ni” 

“And it will be Lou, rain or no rain. Garden or no garden. All you and Haz want is to be married, everything else is just extra really.”

Whatever Louis wanted to say was cut off by the sound of giggling children followed by bubbles floating through the mostly empty diner. “Where are the twins?” 

“They went to get something out of Harry’s office, why?” 

“Niall look, the only bubbles here are the ones meant for the ceremony” Louis groaned jumping up from his seat and ran back towards the office where the bubbles were floating out from. 

There was problem number three. In Harry’s office sat Doris and Ernest both covered from head to toe in spilt bubbles while the two surviving bottles of bubbles were clutched in their hands. Both twins happily blowing bubbles around, oblivious to the carnage they’ve caused. 

Louis can’t help his groan, “Ernie. Doris. Those were for the wedding, and look at you you’re covered” 

“Sorry Achoo” the twins chorused as they pouted up at their big brother. 

“You angry?” Doris asked quietly, a pout on her lips. 

Louis shook his head, “not angry, Love. we just need to find a way to get you cleaned up and fast.” 

Louis ushered the twins from the office and back into the diner just as Liam came through the door, “Harry sent me to check on everything here. Looks like the ceremony will have to be inside the diner now...what happened?” 

“Don’t ask,” Louis huffed, “can you ask H if he has my shoes when you go back?” 

“Sure, but why would he have your shoes?”

“Cause I don’t have them” Louis shrugged. 

Louis’ phone rings at that moment and Liam slipped away to do whatever he needed to do as Louis answered it. When it’s Jenna, the owner of Cakes by Jenna that spoke to him, Louis fought back a groan. Enter problem four. 

Jenna had called because there had been an issue at the bakery overnight and several cakes were ruined as a result, including Harry and Louis’ wedding cake. She’d apologized profusely and offered Louis a full refund, along with a discount of any future orders. Louis despite an overwhelming urge to cry had assured her it wasn’t her fault, and that although disappointed they weren’t angry.

“What happened? Why do you look so upset?” Gemma asked, appearing from nowhere behind Louis. 

Louis jumped, whirling around to face her, “besides the weather? The little twins dumped all the bubbles, my shoes are missing, and that was the bakery, there isn’t a cake anymore.” 

“I can bake something. My hair is done. I just need to put on my dress. I can’t promise it will be as good as whatever you had ordered, but it will be better than nothing.” 

Louis squeezed Gemma in a tight hug, “you wouldn’t mind? You’re a lifesaver!” 

Gemma just laughed making her way into the kitchen where she immediately got to work. Louis watched her for a second before he shook his head and looked back towards Ernest and Doris. After a moment he decided he would need back up and pulled out his phone to call Lottie.

“The twins are covered in bubbles. I need your help” Louis exclaimed as soon as the call connected, not even bothering with a greeting. 

“I’m on my way Lou” Lottie giggled, “I’ll take them back to the house to get ready and meet you back at the diner. You just worry about getting ready.” 

Just over an hour later and the cake is cooling as it waits to be iced. Gemma had left to go get dressed, but promised Louis that she would make sure the cake was finished in time.Lottie had just returned with Ernest and Doris, both clean and dressed for the wedding. 

“Go get dressed Louis. You’ve only got thirty minutes left” Lottie urged, hugging her brother tight. “I’ll handle things out here.”

“You’re the best” Louis breathed as he pulled away. “I won’t be long, but lord knows what could go wrong in ten minutes, with the way today is going.”

It’s while Louis was getting changed that problem five occurred. His phone ringing stops Louis as he’s buttoning his shirt. “What now?” he groaned before he answered. 

“I’m sorry Louis, but I’ve come down with the flu, and I’m unable to officiate your wedding today” the officiant Harry and Louis had hired explained. 

Holding back a sigh Louis answered politely, “that’s alright. Feel better. Thanks for letting us know.”

Louis kicked the wall and Niall appeared looking concerned. “Alright Tommo?” 

“No. No I’m not alright. My shoes are still missing, Zayn called, Harry doesn’t have them. The cake got ruined and I had to get my sister in law to make one last minute. My little brother and sister spilled all the bubbles that were meant for the wedding. And now the guy who was supposed to marry us waited until thirty minutes before the wedding to call and tell me he’s ill and can’t do it. So, no Niall. Nothing is alright.”

“Deep breaths Lou” Niall hummed, pulling Louis into a hug, until he felt his breathing calm down. “That’s it. I can’t do anything about shoes, bubbles, cake, or the weather. But I can help with the last part. I got a certificate online that makes me legally able to marry people, after a drunken dare. I can marry ya.” 

Louis just stared at Niall for a minute “I’m not even gonna ask. But thank you, you’re a lifesaver” 

“I gotta go get something ready, you just get dressed. Leave this to me” 

Once Niall was gone Louis finished getting dressed quickly. He left his muddy vans on his feet because it’s that or no shoes at all. He’s just left the office when he hears Harry’s voice. When his eyes landed on the man he’s about to marry, Louis grinned, at least one thing worked out. Harry looked stunning in a floral print Gucci suit, with his black Chelsea boots on his feet. 

Unable to stop himself, because what else could go wrong at this point? Louis ran at Harry and threw himself into his arms. “I’m sorry, everything is ruined” Louis mumbled as he clung onto Harry. “The rain took away the garden. The twins dumped the bubbles. The cake got ruined somehow. Someone stole my shoes. And Niall is now marrying us. Today was supposed to be perfect for you. Everything you wrote about in your letters. And it all got messed up.”

Harry chuckled, pulling Louis out of his chest to look at him. “Nothing’s ruined if it’s you I get to marry” he murmured as he sealed their lips together in a kiss. “I could marry you in jeans, in the middle of my living room with no one there with us and it would still be perfect. Because it’s you I’m marrying.” 

“But you’ve dreamt of all this for ages. And I want to give you everything you ask for. But it’s all ruined, nothing but your suit worked out the way it was planned.” 

“Louis. My love. I don’t care. I really don’t. We have each other. I’m not going anywhere, so unless you are...I’m just happy I get to marry you finally, today” 

Louis doesn’t answer, he didn’t get a chance. Suddenly Liam and Niall had dragged Harry and himself apart. “Alright you two, it’s time. Get where you’re supposed to be” Liam ordered, pointing both grooms in different directions. 

The wedding was far from the perfect garden one they had planned. But looking back Louis wouldn’t change it for the world. Niall did a spectacular job as the officiant, keeping it short and to the point. Lottie had found a large bottle of bubbles at the house while cleaning up the twins and everyone passed it around to blow bubbles throughout the ceremony as well. Louis’s feet didn’t hurt the way he knew they would have in his missing dress shoes. Gemma’s cake was delicious and Louis thought it might have actually been better than the sample cake they had tried from the bakery. 

Louis swayed back and forth with Harry in his arms on the makeshift dance floor. A slow song was playing and Louis felt content. He was married to the love of his life, and had his family back. The wedding may not have been perfect on paper, but it was perfect for them. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Harry asked, breaking Louis from his thoughts. 

“Us. Our story. I’m sorry today didn’t go as planned. I wanted to give you your dream wedding” 

Harry pulled away completely then, one hand coming up to cup Louis’ face, “it was perfect though. Because I got to marry you. I can’t wait to tell our story to this little one” Harry murmured his hand dropping to rub at the smallest baby bump. 

Louis smirked, pressing up on his toes to kiss Harry soundly. He knocked his forehead gently against Harry’s when he pulled away, a wicked smirk still on his lips, “just maybe leave out all the dirty parts.”   
The End (or is it?)


End file.
